


親吻的意義(葛紐)家長組

by abc761012



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom, 怪獸與牠們的產地
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 吻，有各種意義，各種方式。禮儀上，為了表示敬意，會將吻吻在手上。表現親情、友情的吻，大多落在臉頰上。表示尊敬的吻，就在落足上。而表現愛情，便是在情侶的口舌之間。





	1. 00、楔子

吻，有各種意義，各種方式。

禮儀上，為了表示敬意，會將吻吻在手上。

表現親情、友情的吻，大多落在臉頰上。

表示尊敬的吻，就在落足上。

而表現愛情，便是在情侶的口舌之間。


	2. 01、髪 (思慕)

每晚睡前葛雷夫總是會親吻自己最愛的人，會在他毛絨絨的頭髮上落下一吻，有時候紐特不懂為什麼對方會這樣，明明還有其他的地方可以親吻，卻總是喜歡在自己的頭髮上落下一吻。

雖然不解戀人的動作，但是對紐特來說卻沒有什麼太大的問題，他很喜歡戀人這樣做，這樣表示說自己是被他捧在手心當中的人，想到自己一直被葛雷夫捧在手心當中紐特自然很高興。

「怎麼了嗎？」突然被自家愛人抱在懷裡讓紐特有些訝異。

「沒什麼，只是很想你而已。」葛雷夫用力的把人報載自己的懷裡。

紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話微笑，這幾天因為有事情分開的關係讓他們有點想念對方，葛雷夫親吻紐特的頭髮，就算對方不知道自己想要表達的意思他也無所謂，這是自己對他的愛。

這些親吻方式不會出現在孩子們的身上，雖然紐特會用這樣的方式親吻兩個孩子，但是葛雷夫卻不會這樣做，畢竟對他來說這是親吻自己愛人的方式，自然不會出現在孩子們的身上。

「這幾天還好嗎？」葛雷夫相信紐特一定會照顧好所有的孩子們。

「沒有你睡不好以外，其他還好，孩子們沒有鬧，魁登斯幫了我許多，安妮也很乖。」紐特微笑的看著葛雷夫。

葛雷夫聽見紐特說的話微笑，對於他們所收養的兩個孩子是那樣乖巧他非常的欣慰，現在正值放假期間，魁登斯回到美國來陪在他們的身邊，剛好會幫忙紐特照顧箱子裡那些奇獸。

偶爾葛雷夫會請假帶他們出去玩，那時候一家人就會和紐特一起去抓奇獸，看看一些稀有的奇獸，魁登斯和安妮總是很期待這時候他們可以一起出門的日子，認識那些讓人覺得稀奇的奇獸。

孩子們很喜歡出去玩這件事他們都很清楚，自然不會刻意去多說什麼，只要有時間他們願意花心思來陪伴孩子們，看見孩子們的笑容是一件很幸福的事情，真的是非常幸福。

「帕西，你為什麼老是喜歡親我的頭髮？」紐特把自己不解的疑問說出來。

「那是代表我愛你的意思，不要去想太多。」葛雷夫微笑的看著紐特，讓對方不自覺的臉紅起來。

「我只是想問這個吻有什麼意義…」紐特紅著臉不知道要說什麼才好。

「呵呵！總有一天你會知道的，我任何的動作都是愛你的表現，別擔心。」葛雷夫喜歡看紐特臉紅的樣子。

聽見這樣的情話讓紐特害羞不已，儘管他們兩人交往有一段時間，也去註冊結婚了，但是對他來說還是不能適應葛雷夫所說的情話，即使是簡單明瞭的情話也會讓他害羞不已。

偏偏葛雷夫又很喜歡看他害羞的樣子，會說一些情話來增加他們的生活情趣，久而久之紐特也習慣對方老是會說情話，散發著讓人著迷的費洛蒙，同時他也知道這個人只屬於自己。

親吻也是他們的生活情趣之一，不管是親吻哪個部位對他們來說都是愛著對方的表現，偶爾他們也會給予孩子們鼓勵的吻，或是安撫性質的吻，只要他們可以做到的，他們都會做到。

「好好睡吧！晚安，親愛的。」葛雷夫又在愛人的頭上落下一吻。

「嗯！晚安，帕西。」紐特露出好看的笑容然後閉上眼睛睡覺。

葛雷夫喜歡紐特不自覺的靠在自己身上睡覺，這樣可以讓他睡得很好，同時也可以讓他們兩人感到很安心，偶爾孩子們過來和他們一起睡的時候，他們兩人也不太會有排斥的現象。

自從葛林戴華德那件事情過後，葛雷夫多少有點創傷壓力症候群，只有在紐特身邊才可以睡得比較安穩，收養了兩個孩子之後，葛雷夫知道這裡是自己安心的所在，有自己最愛的伴侶和兩個孩子在。

「早安，親愛的，不多睡一點。」葛雷夫看見正在廚房裡忙的伴侶微笑。

「孩子們要吃飯，你怎麼不多睡一點？你該好好休息才是。」紐特看見葛雷夫眼皮下的黑眼圈有些心疼。

「沒你在，睡不好。」葛雷夫笑笑的看著紐特。

「真是的，等下吃過早餐後陪你回去睡。」紐特聽見這句話很無奈。

弄好早餐之後他學著葛雷夫親吻自己的方式來親吻他，這個小動作只是單純的想要告訴他說自己有多麼的愛他，他相信對方也清楚自己做這個動作的意思，對於能夠得到紐特的吻，葛雷夫露出滿意的笑容。

兩個孩子看見父親們的互動也不多說什麼，乖乖的吃著自己今天的早餐，晚些他們可以和皮箱裡的奇獸去玩耍，或是出門去雅各叔叔的麵包店也可以，相信他們的父親很樂意這樣做。

「我愛你，帕西。」不知道從什麼時候起紐特很願意表達自己的愛。

「我也愛你，親愛的。」葛雷夫很高興紐特願意和自己表達他的感受。

紐特在葛雷夫的頭上落下一吻，陪伴他好好休息，兩個孩子去皮箱當中玩耍，晚點時間到了可要好好的和他們，現在自己只要好好的陪在自家丈夫身邊就行，其他的事情一切等他睡醒後再說。

→髪 かみ (思慕)

中文：頭髮，落在髮上的吻，意味著，思慕你


	3. 02、額 (祝福)

每天葛雷夫要出門上班之前紐特總是會親吻他的額頭，聽說這是代表祝福的吻，能夠每天得到對方祝福的吻他當然很高興，開心的心情會持續一整天，不得不說伴侶的影響力真的很大。

安全部門的人看見如沐春風的部長就知道今天會比較好過，不然的話肯定又會被部長給壓得死死的，幸虧部長已經有了家庭和愛人，他們才能乖乖的準時下班，除非天下大亂否則葛雷夫是不會輕易加班。

這是魔國會上上下下都知道的事情，安全部門的正氣師也很樂意，畢竟部長加班的話他們肯定也要跟著加班，這時候不管伴侶還是情人總是會抱怨，因此不用加班對他們來說真的很開心，一切都是紐特的功勞。

「出門小心。」紐特親吻葛雷夫的額頭。

「我會的，親愛的，中午想吃什麼？」葛雷夫親吻紐特後微笑的看著他問。

「我送便當過去好了，孩子們想去雅各的店裡。」紐特想了想之後說出這句話。

「好，我期待今天中午的菜色。」葛雷夫聽見紐特說的話微笑。

「好好期待，再見。」紐特又親吻葛雷夫的額頭，然後送他出門。

「再見！親愛的。」葛雷夫微笑的離開家裡。

兩個孩子在他們背後一臉淡定的看著眼前的情況，兩位父親每天早上恩愛的樣子讓人不知道要說什麼，魁登斯總是會抱著那些小型奇獸看著他們，多了安妮之後也是用這樣的方式。 

紐特回過頭去不意外的看見孩子們正在看自己，他露出微笑帶著孩子們去處理其他的事情，這時候安妮一定會跟紐特討抱，而身為媽咪的紐特也會把女兒抱在自己的懷裡。 

大家一起送葛雷夫出來已經是稀鬆平常的事情，這樣平常的事情卻讓人感到很溫馨，魁登斯很喜歡這樣的感覺，畢竟當初自己成長在一個不正常的家庭當中，現在重新開始反而感受到兩位父親給予的愛。

「我看看，冰箱好像沒有什麼材料了，中午要做便當給帕西，可能要跑一趟超市。」紐特打開冰箱後自言自語的說著。 

「媽咪，我們要去超市買東西嗎？」安妮聽見關鍵字後非常開心。

「可能要去一趟，順便去一趟紐約的魔法街？」紐特聽見女兒開心的聲音微笑。

「大家一起去。」魁登斯覺得可以出門很開心。

紐特馬上決定接下來的行程，安撫好大型奇獸之後，他們思考要不要帶小型奇獸出門，不過基於會遇到麻瓜的關係，他們還是決定請道高看著大家，同時盡量不要讓玻璃獸趁他們不在家的時候搜刮家裡的寶物。

麻瓜，美國的說法是莫魔，要是不懂魔法的人遇到巫師或是這些奇獸的話，肯定會讓人傷腦筋，避免給自家愛人添麻煩，紐特自然不會帶著他們出門，決定只帶著兩個孩子出門買東西，順便添購皮箱裡孩子們的食物。

細心的道高會幫自己照顧孩子們，這點紐特一點也不擔心，打算趁著上午的時間好好的去採購，中午回來煮飯順便餵食孩子們後，再帶著兩個孩子去魔國會所在的大樓找葛雷夫一起吃飯，以免愛人忘記要吃飯。

「小魁，暑假作業有要寫魔藥學作業嗎？」紐特多少會擔心正在上學的魁登斯。 

「有。」魁登斯點頭表示說有作業。

一個上午他們都在採購的行程當中，中午回到家後魁登斯和安妮先進入皮箱當中餵那些可愛的孩子們，紐特則是進入廚房煮他們的餐點，打算等下和葛雷夫一起用餐。

孩子們可是很期待可以和葛雷夫一起用餐，能夠和兩位父親一起用餐對他來說是最幸福不過的事情，自然會希望三餐能夠和兩位父親一起吃飯，這點葛雷夫和紐特很清楚，自然會想盡辦法和他們一起用餐。 

葛雷夫看見他們的到來很開心，能夠吃到紐特親手做的便當是多麼幸福的事情，一家四口就這樣在安全部部長的辦公室當中吃飯，聊聊今天上午遇到的趣事，讓葛雷夫有機會放鬆一下自己的身心。

「親愛的，你今天親手做的午餐很好吃。」葛雷夫不吝嗇給予任何的讚美。

「我哪有你說的那麼好。」紐特覺得自己根本就是隨便弄弄。 

「只要是你親手做的，我都覺得很好吃。」葛雷夫親了親紐特。

「別鬧了，孩子們還在呢！」紐特臉紅的看著他。 

看見紐特害羞的樣子葛雷夫只是笑笑的，午餐時間過去之後他也要開始上班，看見這樣的情形紐特帶著兩個孩子準備離開，離開之前他親吻葛雷夫的額頭，對方也用同樣的方式回給他一個吻。 

親完自家伴侶之後葛雷夫會親親女兒的臉頰，對於兒子他不會做出這樣親密的舉動，反而是摸摸魁登斯的頭來表示，紐特看見這樣的情形沒有多大的意見，畢竟對葛雷夫家族來說身教和言教很重要，自然不會和孩子們過於親密。

但是魁登斯依舊還是可以感受到葛雷夫給予他的愛，儘管有時候紐特還是希望他們父子兩人可以親密一些，這時候對方總是會回他說自己的父親也沒有告訴自己要怎樣去當一個父親之類的話。

「寶貝，晚上見。」葛雷夫真的很疼愛女兒。

「爸爸，再見！」安妮開心的親吻葛雷夫的臉頰。 

「小魁，顧好妹妹和媽咪。」葛雷夫摸摸兒子的頭順便這樣交代。

「好的，爸爸。」魁登斯聽見葛雷夫的交代乖乖的點頭。

紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話苦笑，這樣好似自己會走丟似的，不過他也知道這是對方關心自己的話語，希望自己可以平安的回到家，就像他們每次出門的時候給予對方的祝福之吻是同樣的道理。 

能夠被伴侶關心著，紐特覺得自己真的很幸福，開心的帶著孩子們去雅各的店買麵包，得到了伴侶的祝福好像什麼事情都不需要擔心，紐特知道自己這輩子最幸運的事情就是遇到葛雷夫，然後成為他的另外一半。 

→額 がく (祝福)

中文：中文：額頭，落在額頭上的吻，意味著，祝福


	4. 03、瞼 (憧憬)

睡前葛雷夫和紐特總是會談心，說說自己今天的見聞或是生活當中大大小小的事情，最多的話題大多會圍繞在兩個孩子身上，偶爾他們也會期望自己能夠早點孕育出擁有他們血脈的孩子。

不過這件事情他們大多願意順其自然，畢竟太過強求不一定會得到，即使如此他們多少還是會盼望，不過他們還是清楚即使擁有孩子最後的時間還是他們兩人一起度過。

既然決定一起攜手到老，他們會用自己的方式和對方一起生活下去，巫師的年齡不受到任何的限制，活了上百歲的人也有，至於他們會一起度過多少的時間，他們不去妄想也不打算想太多，只求一生平安順遂，如此而已。

「今天的工作很累？」紐特爬上床看見自家伴侶疲累的樣子很心疼。

「工作有點多。」葛雷夫把人攬到自己的懷裡沒多說什麼。

「你該好好休息，今天別談心。」紐特刻意在葛雷夫的眼皮上落下一吻。

「我想你說話。」葛雷夫很喜歡晚上他們一起談心的時間。

「今天就先聽我的，好好休息。」紐特又親了一次葛雷夫的眼皮。

「好。」拗不過自家伴侶葛雷夫只能乖乖舉雙手投降。

紐特才捨不得葛雷夫的臉上出現黑眼圈，要是看見那兩團黑眼圈讓他心疼不已，好似東方中國來的大熊貓，他覺得自家愛人的臉上不需要出現那些東西，累的話該好好休息才對。

的確有時候紐特會不懂怎麼照顧自己，但是現在有了家庭他會用自己的方式來照顧他們，甚至照顧自己總是以為會把自己照顧好的伴侶，值得慶幸的事情是和自己在一起後自家伴侶已經脫離工作狂的地步。

聽其他正氣師說過葛雷夫根本就是一個工作狂，沒有把所有的事情處理完畢是不會離開，現在和紐特交往之後大家總算可以準時下班，聽見這樣的情形紐特還真不知道要說什麼才好。

「晚安，親愛的。」葛雷夫乖乖的躺在床上睡覺。

「晚安，帕西。」紐特喜歡靠在葛雷夫的懷裡睡覺。

夜晚他們兩人睡得很熟，兩個孩子也各自在自己的房間睡覺，皮箱裡面的奇獸除了小型奇獸會跑出來以外，其他的大型奇獸會乖乖的待在裡面不需要太過擔心，加上房子有防禦的術法，不需要擔心他們搗亂。

早在紐特進駐之後葛雷夫下達重重防禦的魔法，就是怕奇獸一不小心突然跑出去，更不用說紐特也親自施了幾道重要的魔法咒語，才讓那些奇獸乖乖的待在家裡不會亂跑。

早上紐特先醒過來，故意對葛雷夫施昏睡咒，就是希望他可以好好的休息，梳洗完畢之後去煮飯給大家吃，同時也會弄一些吃的東西給奇獸們吃，一天的餐點是絕對不可以省略的。

「媽咪，早安。」早起的魁登斯會去幫忙紐特。

「早安，小魁。」看見養子已經起床的樣子紐特不吝嗇的給予他一個早安吻。

在他們父子倆人的處理之下很快的箱子裡面的奇獸都吃飽了，之後紐特進入廚房幫忙煮今天的早餐給大家吃，昏睡咒的效用不會很久，葛雷夫沒多久就會清醒過來，加上他們最寶貝的小女兒也差不多要醒了。

等到紐特和魁登斯已經把早餐給煮好，葛雷夫和安妮出現在他們兩人的面前，看見葛雷夫臉上的黑眼圈少了許多之後，紐特對此感到很開心，這樣表示說葛雷夫有休息的很好。

安全部門的部長壓力很大，這點紐特很清楚，打從在一起之後他總是會想辦法讓他好好休息，自己就有一個工作狂的兄長，當然知道葛雷夫的生活狀況，他們是需要休息，不是人們認為的那樣。

「早安，親愛的。」葛雷夫把紐特抱在懷裡然後親吻他。

「早安，帕西，睡得好嗎？」紐特很開心葛雷夫今天睡得很好。

「我今天睡得很好。」葛雷夫笑笑的看著自家伴侶。  
紐特當然很高興葛雷夫可以睡得很好，一家四口開開心心的吃著今天的早餐，魁登斯和安妮早已經習慣兩位父親恩愛的樣子，兩位父親的感情很好對他們來說一點也不是什麼稀奇的事情。

偶爾霍格華茲學校的學生，也是魁登斯的朋友會問他家庭狀況，不擅言語的魁登斯很少會說自己的家庭狀況，只有幾個比較好的朋友清楚，不過他們知道魁登斯有兩位很好的父親。

更何況西瑟斯和他的伴侶非常寵愛魁登斯，當然還有斯卡曼德家的兩位長輩，儘管只有假日可以見面，魁登斯還是很高興自己可以進入霍格華茲當中入學，最高興的事情是自己被葛雷夫和紐特收養。

「你今天不用上班？」紐特看見正在悠閒吃著早餐的葛雷夫感到很疑惑。

「主席女士要我這幾天休假，我被強制休假。」葛雷夫把人拉到自己的懷裡。

「這樣也好，你需要好好休息。」紐特不覺得這有什麼。

「呵呵！」葛雷夫細嚼慢嚥的把早餐給吞下肚子裡去。

魁登斯看見這樣的情形微笑，大多數的同學知道自己的父親是美國魔國會當中的高官，母親是怪獸與牠們的產地的作者，偶爾會問問他們家裡的八卦，不過因為兩位父親很恩愛，他也無法說什麼。

霍格華茲的固定親子日他們都會出現，這時候大家才認識魁登斯的兩位父親，不過葛雷夫的不苟言笑總是會嚇壞許多孩子，這點讓紐特傷腦筋，但同時也很受到女學生的歡迎。

葛雷夫不干涉紐特對於孩子們的教育，但是他們對於女兒有共識，決定讓安妮進入美國的魔法學校伊法摩尼當中就讀，至於之後的孩子到時候他們兩人再商量，最主要的原因是因為葛雷夫現在還無法從安全部門部長這個職位上退休。

「等退休了再一起去環遊世界？」紐特微笑的看著葛雷夫。

「好。」葛雷夫一定會達成紐特的心願。

→瞼 まぶた (憧憬)  
中文：眼皮，落在眼皮上的吻，意味著，憧憬


	5. 04、耳 (誘惑)R-15

紐特最近在整理自己的手稿，當初寫的怪獸與牠們的產地這本書很受歡迎，出版社希望他可以多寫幾本，讓大家多多認識奇獸，抱持著這樣的心態紐特才決定繼續寫下去。

因此最近他總是在書房當中忙這些事情，而書房的另外一位主人也會陪著他一起辦公，偶爾女兒會在這裡畫圖或是看書，魁登斯會在這裡寫作業、看書，不過最常的還是葛雷夫和紐特單獨在一起做自己的事情。

「親愛的。」葛雷夫忙完之後走到紐特的身邊坐下來把他擁入懷中。

「嗯…帕西…」感受到丈夫的體溫讓紐特很安心。

「今天晚上可以嗎？」說完葛雷夫開始親吻紐特的耳朵。

「唔…帕西…不要鬧了啦！」紐特覺得自己快要不行了。

葛雷夫一邊親吻一邊啃咬，這樣的挑逗讓紐特差點受不了，明明是在整理手稿，反而因為對方的挑逗而無法繼續下去，偏偏這個手稿是很重要，過幾天就要寄去給英國的出版社。

即使紐特想要告訴葛雷夫說不要鬧，可惜對方不會輕易讓自己如願，一定非要把自己拐上床後才會停止，或是說在書房當中做一次，只有達成自家丈夫的願望，紐特才能得以解除這個問題。

但不得不說葛雷夫的技巧實在是太好了，紐特的慾望也不小心升上來，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫很開心，慶幸書房裏面有一個現成的沙發床，他們兩人可以在上面好好的滾一圈。

「帕西，我過幾天要交稿了…」紐特很無奈的提醒自家丈夫。

「我知道，現在你只要享受就好。」葛雷夫才不會因為這點小事情而停手。

「唔…怎麼可以這樣…」紐特略帶哭音的說著。

「呵呵！」看見這樣的情形葛雷夫很開心。

被挑逗起來的紐特一臉不知所措的樣子讓葛雷夫很滿意，此時他可以慢慢的解開他的襯衫，然後好好的飽餐一頓，即使紐特想要掙開都沒辦法，無奈對方的的力氣就是比自己大。

每次發生關係的時候葛雷夫最喜歡啃咬的地方就是紐特的耳朵，那裡是他最敏感的地方，這點葛雷夫很清楚，紐特上上下下敏感的地方他都很清楚，早在幾次的性愛關係當中已經被他摸索清楚了。

紐特實在是不知道為什麼自家伴侶會把自己身上的敏感點摸清楚，每次都會讓自己舉雙收投降，對方的技巧實在是太好了，讓自己欲罷不能，只能說不愧是波希瓦爾．葛雷夫。

「帕西，不要鬧了啦！」紐特已經無力阻止眼前的人。

「親愛的，你怎麼可以忍受好幾天沒有愛人的日子呢？你最愛的人男人好幾天沒人陪了。」葛雷夫說完開始親吻自家最寶貝的伴侶。

「我又不是故意的…」紐特知道自己這幾天不小心忽略伴侶了。

「我家愛人不陪我，我很寂寞呢！親愛的，你知道嗎？」葛雷夫一一的退下紐特身上的衣服。

葛雷夫的情話攻擊讓紐特已經很想要把自己埋入地底下，只可惜對方不讓自己埋入地底下，只能面對他好好的享受這場突如其來的性愛，進入情慾世界的紐特自然會乖乖的配合葛雷夫。

這幾天沒有碰觸自家伴侶早已經讓葛雷夫累積到極限，趁著今天兩人都在書房裏面做事情的時候把人拐到手，然後好好的享受一下親密關係，當然要這樣做的時候葛雷夫早已經下達靜音咒，以免自家兩個孩子聽見。

「帕西，我還要…」紐特扭扭自己的腰部，希望對方可以給予自己更多。

「親愛的，你欲求不滿了嗎？」葛雷夫看見這樣的情形微笑。

「我才沒有、欲求不滿…」紐特才不承認這件事。

「真的沒有嗎？」葛雷夫故意用力撞擊紐特。

紐特的後穴夾緊了葛雷夫的生殖器，感受到對方不放過自己，葛雷夫更是賣力的抽插，就是想要滿足自己和伴侶，早已經忍不住的葛雷夫故意用誘惑的手段來做這件事。

伴侶的臉皮有多薄他很清楚，即使是一個小小的挑逗也會讓他臉紅不已，最後一定會被自己吃的一乾二淨，論心機紐特還不如葛雷夫，這樣小小的算計是增加他們的生活情趣，根本不需要太過擔心。

葛雷夫把自己的體液送入紐特的身體裡面，兩人同時達到高潮，紐特反而是射在他的身上，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫很滿意，開心的親吻自家伴侶，然後開始清理兩人身上的汗水和精液。

「帕西，你要幫我校稿。」紐特悶悶的說著。

「好。」聽見自家伴侶的要求葛雷夫當然會答應。

「唔…不要咬啦！」紐特感受到葛雷夫又再咬自己的耳朵。

「親愛的，你太敏感，我喜歡。」葛雷夫咬紐特的耳朵，然後故意在耳邊吹氣。

因為這樣的動作紐特臉紅不已，明明剛剛已經發洩過一次，可是他還是可以感受到自己的伴侶有些欲求不滿，似乎是控訴他這幾天忽略他的結果，這幾天除了要照顧孩子們以外，紐特把很多時間花在寫稿上。

沒有注意到葛雷夫被自己忽略，才會造成葛雷夫現在非常的不滿意，一定要用自己的方式把人給拆吃入腹，達到自己滿足的願望，對此紐特只能感到不好意思，畢竟這次是自己的錯。

曾經自己有因為對方連續加班一個星期而故意惡作劇，不過下場就是待在床上三天三夜，那次的惡作劇讓對方知道自己不可以這樣連續加班忽略愛人，偏偏這次自己不小心這樣，小心眼的戀人當然會用這樣的方式來引起他的注意。

「帕西，我好愛你。」聽見紐特說的話葛雷夫微笑，兩人開始擁吻不再說話。

→耳 みみ (誘惑)  
中文：耳朵，落在耳朵上的吻，意味著，誘惑


	6. 05、鼻梁 (愛玩)

有時候紐特會心血來潮的親吻葛雷夫的鼻子，或是在早上醒來的時候笑著看著對方，用鼻子互蹭對方，這樣簡單的情趣他們兩人很喜歡，幾乎可以說是每天早上都會做。

自從和紐特交往之後葛雷夫會開始培養他們之間的情趣，一些簡單的生活情趣，維繫他們之間的感情，畢竟紐特不是那種會輕易表現出愛的人，生活之間多點浪漫也是不錯的感覺。

用心經營的感情總是會得到一些回報，這是葛雷夫的感想，相信紐特也會有這樣的感覺，他們不過只是很在乎對方，希望可以好好的和對方在一起，用自己的方式和對方在一起。

「帕西。」紐特很難得會坐在葛雷夫的腿上。

「嗯？什麼事？」正在專心處理公文的葛雷夫還是會分心一下來應付自家伴侶。

「小魁快要開學了，你要不要陪我一起回英國送小魁去霍格華茲？」紐特知道葛雷夫的工作很忙，不確定是否有時間可以陪他們。

「也好，最近可以和皮奎里主席請長假，剛好可以送魁登斯去上學。」葛雷夫放下手中的公文，專心的回應自家愛人的話。

「這樣小魁一定會很高興，爸媽看見安妮也會很開心。」紐特開心的親吻葛雷夫的鼻子。

「我也很久沒有回去拜訪爸媽了，剛好可以趁此過去拜訪一下。」葛雷夫開始安排許多事情。

紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話很開心，為了自己葛雷夫甚至還偷偷動用了一些關係而建立了情報網，可以讓他在想念兄長或是父母親的時候用，當然隨時也可以用那種方式回去英國。

對此西瑟斯頗有意見，呼嚕網這種東西可不是那麼好申請的，沒想到他家好友竟然會為了自家弟弟而動用關係，一邊高興紐特有人寵愛他，一邊暗自詛咒自家好友，不過也是這樣紐特他們省去許多麻煩。

有時候養子學校的親子日他們也可以參加，他們兩人的身分可是曾經在霍格華茲當中轟動一時，不得不說有時候有個有名的父母親，小孩子會非常的頭痛，魁登斯卻不是那樣在意。

「帕西，我好愛你，謝謝你。」紐特很感謝葛雷夫替自己所做的一切。

「親愛你，你永遠不需要謝我，你是我的寶貝。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的鼻子。

紐特很高興自己遇到此生的伴侶波西瓦爾．葛雷夫，他把自己寵到覺得根本無以回報，只能用盡心力在這一生當中陪伴在他的身邊，也是因為他的關係自己才願意停留下來，只因為這個人是自己一生一世的伴侶。

愛上他漂泊的心因此而停留下來，這才知道自己的心停留之處就是永恆，愛上他之後才知道愛情的美好，曾經在西瑟斯和他的伴侶上看見的美好，現在自己也可以體會到，紐特覺得自己很幸福。

有了一個可以回去又安心的地方，紐特很樂意停下來陪在那人的身邊，唯有如此曾經受傷的心才得到癒合，兩顆互相喜歡的心是靠的如此的近，就只是這樣簡單而已。

「小魁，開學前我們會送你回去，別擔心。」紐特抱抱自己的寶貝養子，然後笑著告訴他這個消息。

「爹地答應了？」魁登斯知道葛雷夫很忙碌，不一定會有時間送自己回去。

「他答應了，我們順便回去英國看看爺爺奶奶，安妮總要見見他們。」紐特總是那樣的貼心，讓魁登斯不知道要說什麼。

「嗯！我想舅舅也會很開心的。」魁登斯知道西瑟斯和紐特的感情很好。

儘管已經沒有以前的記憶，可是在某些方面魁登斯還是個擔驚受怕的孩子，在葛雷夫和紐特的努力之下，他已經走出以前恐怖的陰影，在這樣愛的環境成長的孩子比以前開心許多。

當然他們所收養的女兒也是這樣，畢竟他們曾經都經歷了不好的事情，紐特媽咪的愛讓他們忘卻這些恐怖的記憶，在他們的疼愛之下長大，開心的過著幸福快樂的生活。

「我看看，這次的清單好像多了一些東西呢！」紐特正在看著魁登斯上學要用的東西的清單。

「親愛的，你要先在這買還是回去買？」葛雷夫看見這樣的情形決定問問伴侶的意見。

「啊！回去好了，反正還有一點時間。」紐特露出靦腆的笑容，覺得是自己太過緊張。

「這兩天把東西收拾一下，可以準備回去了。」葛雷夫知道皮奎里主席已經批准自己的假期。

聽見葛雷夫說的話紐特露出開心的笑容，抓著女兒開心地去收拾行李，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫只是笑笑的，摸摸養子的頭要他去把東西收拾好，魁登斯乖乖地去收拾東西去。

回到英國之後斯卡曼德夫人看見安妮馬上抱在懷裡，她對於小兒子先有孩子並不是那樣在意，反而對於大兒子和他的伴侶還沒決定到底要不要生孩子這件事頗有意見，西瑟斯每次見到自己的母親總是會被唸。

斯卡曼德夫人想抱抱孫子的慾望雖然已經解決了，但是西瑟斯還是感覺的出來母親對自己結婚那麼久還不打算生孩子這件事頗有意見，讓他一度想要逃離家裡不去面對這件事。

「真是可愛的女孩啊！」斯卡曼德夫人開心的帶著安妮去逛斯卡曼德莊園。

「謝了，老弟、帕西。」西瑟斯慶幸母親的注意力被轉移，自己可以鬆了一口氣。

「不客氣，你還是快點生吧！」葛雷夫拍拍好友的肩膀。

「西瑟斯，這樣逃避不是辦法。」紐特很無奈的看著自家兄長。

早在大人們要開口說話之前，魁登斯已經先回去房間把東西放好，然後和祖父斯卡曼德先生去逛逛，留給兩位父親和舅舅單獨說話的空間，對此讓他們三個覺得魁登斯是個貼心的孩子。

→鼻梁 びりょう (愛玩)  
中文：鼻樑，落在鼻樑上的吻，意味著，愛玩


	7. 06、頬 (親愛)

「紐特，你回來的正好，這下子我不需要再被老媽逼問什麼時候生孩子了！」西瑟斯開心的抱著自家弟弟。

「哥哥又不是說不生，誰叫你要那麼早結婚，還不生當然被媽唸。」紐特對於兄長的佔有慾不知道要說什麼才好。

「你家帕西還不是一樣，要是沒遇到你，他八成不想結婚！」西瑟斯多少還是會抱怨一下自家好友。

「我們已經有生孩子的打算，早在結婚之前就有共識。」葛雷夫很無奈的說出自己和紐特的共識。

「我們也有，可是我不想太早有孩子，這樣會霸佔我們的時間。」西瑟斯悶悶的說著。

「別說媽了，布萊克家族難道沒催促嗎？」紐特聽見兄長的話覺得很頭痛。

「沒有，因為他哥已經有孩子了。」西瑟斯笑的一臉燦爛。

「我看你啊！還是早點生吧！省的媽到時候把你痛扁一頓。」葛雷夫看見這樣的情形搖頭。

西瑟斯一臉無奈的看著自家好友和弟弟，其實就某些方面來說獅子也是很自私的動物，不會比蛇還要差，儘管他們之間有共識，可是他還是不想要有孩子占用他們的兩人時間。

葛雷夫早已經習慣孩子們佔據紐特的時間，即使他想要無時無刻的和紐特在一起，但是皮箱裡的孩子們總是要照顧，後來收養了兩個孩子之後也沒太大的改變，既然他們決定要有孩子，自然會達成這樣的共識。

「西瑟斯每次都這樣，哥哥很無奈卻總是包容他。」紐特看見西瑟斯和魁登斯玩得很開心的樣子說。

「或許他只是還沒準備好要當父親。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的臉頰安撫他。

「也許真是這樣…」紐特知道要不要因為自己箱子裡的奇獸，葛雷夫也沒有準備好要當父親。

「總要有一段時間適應，等他想開了就會沒事。」在某些方面葛雷夫還是很清楚好友的個性。

紐特決定不要想太多，拉著葛雷夫去看家裡養的鷹馬，起身的時候葛雷夫冷不防的親吻紐特的臉頰，看見對方害羞的樣子微笑，自己走在路上的時候也被愛人給突襲，葛雷夫只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

畢竟互相親吻對方的臉頰對他們來說不是什麼稀奇的事情，偶爾紐特也會主動親問葛雷夫的臉頰，告訴他說自己會在他的身邊，尤其是當葛雷夫的夢魘又復發時，那時候紐特總是會親了又親，想辦法驅走他的不安，僅僅只是如此簡單。

葛林戴華德事件過後，再怎麼強悍的人也會有倒下的一天，紐特覺得葛雷夫需要好好的休息，而不是魔國會他們所說的那些事情，因此刻意動用了葛雷夫家族的關係以及兄長他們的關係讓葛雷夫好好的靜養，直到恢復後才正式上工。

「我從沒想過你會這樣強硬。」葛雷夫想起之前自己被攻擊後的事情，紐特把所有的後續都幫自己處理好。

「我也從沒想過可以動用到那些人脈，我只是想要你好好休息，不管怎樣強悍的人都需要休息。」紐特說完在葛雷夫的臉頰上落下一吻。

「我知道，親愛的。」葛雷夫覺得紐特說的沒錯。

「帕西，我只要你好好的。」想起當初的事情紐特還心有餘悸。

看見這樣的情形葛雷夫親吻紐特的臉頰安撫他，並且把他抱在自己的懷裡，一直以來他很慶幸一件事情，那就是找到自己的人是紐特，當初自己大意不小心被葛林戴華德囚禁起來，找到自己的人是紐特讓他很安心。

他和紐特的交集早在很久以前就產生，儘管他們兩人互相有好感卻遲遲沒有表白，也是那件事情過後他們兩人才敢告白，之後進一步同居在一起，結婚、收養孩子，他們這才明白找到另外一半是多麼幸福的事情。

「明天一起去斜角巷採買東西？」紐特很認真的看著葛雷夫。

「好。」葛雷夫露出少見又好看的笑容。

「不知道這次西瑟斯又會送什麼東西給小魁，搞不好也會送東西給安妮。」紐特想到此就頭大。

「西瑟斯很寵他們，有你在他們不會被寵壞，不需要擔心。」葛雷夫也會很隱諱的寵溺孩子們。

紐特知道孩子們大家都很寵愛，儘管如此他們兩人也沒有學壞，就像葛雷夫說的一樣，只要有紐特在不需要擔心那麼多，紐特可是他們的媽咪，魁登斯和安妮最愛的媽咪。

葛雷夫對於孩子們的愛是那樣的隱諱，就如同他父親當年對他是一樣的，就像一個傳統具有威嚴的父親，孩子們會懼怕他，卻依舊可以從他的身上感受到他對他們的愛。

「謝謝你出現在我的生命中，帕西。」紐特親吻葛雷夫的臉頰，他始終覺得能遇到葛雷夫是很幸運的事情。

「這點，我才要謝謝你。」葛雷夫覺得自己比較幸運，上天讓他遇到最愛的人。

「啊！爹地和媽咪又在玩親親了。」安妮撲到他們兩人的懷裡討抱。

葛雷夫和紐特看見安妮的動作大笑，這個女兒自從打開心房後就開始調皮搗蛋，讓他們傷腦筋很久，葛雷夫把女兒抱起來，聽著她訴說剛剛的見聞，紐特的臉上也掛著一抹微笑，似乎可以感受到他們是那樣的幸福。

魁登斯看見他們後開心的露出笑容，跟著他們加入話題一起討論，一家人看起來如此的幸福，或許他們四個從未想過自己會這樣的幸福，寂寞、孤單的四個人湊在一起是那樣的幸福，這是他們沒想到過的事情。

原來幸福就是這樣簡單，無須多說什麼，這些用言語也表達不出來，只能細細的體會，葛雷夫和紐特很願意去體會這樣的幸福，擁有一個家是多麼美好的事情，也是最幸福的事情。

→頬 ほお (親愛)  
中文：臉頰，落在臉頰上的吻，意味著，親愛


	8. 07、唇 (愛情)

早安吻、晚安吻是他們的例行公事，他們很享受對方給予的早安吻和晚安吻，有時候葛雷夫會刻意挑逗紐特，讓他知道自己很想要待在床上一天不起床，又或者是紐特想要誘惑葛雷夫的時候會做出一些令人意想不到的事情。

有時候葛雷夫在魁登斯的眼裡根本就是接吻狂魔，總是會趁著他們不注意的時候和紐特索吻，但最後總是會礙於他們在的關係沒有成功，當然偶爾也會有偷襲成功的時候。

「親愛的葛雷夫太太，你要繼續賴床嗎？我們說好今天要帶魁登斯去買東西。」葛雷夫看見床上的人不願意起來的樣子苦笑。

「嗯…好累…」由於昨晚太過激烈，讓紐特昏昏欲睡。

「真的太累就繼續睡，我會拜託西瑟斯帶魁登斯去採購。」葛雷夫看見這樣的情形多少有些心疼。

「不行，小魁會傷心的。」紐特還是努力從被窩當中起來。

紐特迷迷糊糊的樣子真的很可愛，葛雷夫很喜歡看紐特迷糊的樣子，這時候的紐特很好偷襲，直到葛雷夫給予他一個炙熱的吻時，紐特才會完全清醒過來，紅著臉把自己打理好。

因此當葛雷夫找到空隙偷襲的時候，紐特根本反應不過來，只能任由他親吻自己，當然有時候會不小心引起一個下意識的反應，男人的衝動在早晨當中可是很容易挑起的。

「帕西…」紐特才要開口說什麼就被葛雷夫偷襲。

「早安，親愛的。」一吻過後紐特紅著臉把人給推開，看見葛雷夫一臉神清氣爽的看著自己。

「早安，帕西，不要趁這個機會偷襲我啦！」紐特抗議的聲量有些大，他總是覺得不好意思。

「好，我下次不會了。」這句話葛雷夫不知道說過多少次，卻從未做到過。

紐特才不相信葛雷夫說的話，每次這樣說下次還不是照樣偷襲，在一起那麼多年早已經了解葛雷夫是什麼樣個性的人，在愛情上說話可不一定會算話，尤其是攸關他的利益的時候。

就某些方面來說葛雷夫和西瑟斯很像，只是葛雷夫給人家的感覺比較像是史萊哲林出身的巫師，這樣放在英國巫師界才算數，葛雷夫可是正統的美國人，伊法摩尼學校出身的巫師。

葛雷夫和紐特帶著魁登斯去斜角巷採購，安妮也跟著他們一起去，英國的一切對她來說很新奇，總是想要好奇的去其他地方探險，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫很乾脆的把女兒抱在懷裡不讓她亂跑。

「爹地，我不可以自己下來走嗎？」安妮被父親抱著覺得很不開心。

「不行！等魁登斯採購完後才行下來，不然妳會亂跑。」葛雷夫多少還是清楚女兒的個性。

「爹地真小氣！」安妮嘟著嘴巴說著。

「妳要是亂跑到其他地方，我們會傷腦筋的，這裡還有個夜行巷，是很多壞人聚集的地方。」西瑟斯捏捏小姪女的臉蛋。

「喔！好吧！」聽見西瑟斯說的話安妮乖乖地待在父親的懷裡。

西瑟斯很樂意等葛雷夫抱累了之後接手過來，不過現在他和紐特要帶著魁登斯去採買新的學年的東西，紐特和魁登斯正在討論哪些東西要先買、哪些要後買，有葛雷夫在根本不需要擔心費用。

等討論完畢之後他們一行人一起去幫魁登斯採買，這裡有幾家店家是西瑟斯和紐特認識的店家，買東西當然可以打折，加上葛雷夫對於孩子要用的東西要用最好的，自然買的東西大多都是新品或是高級貨。

這點常常羨煞身邊的同儕，西瑟斯很贊成自家好友這樣寵孩子，對此紐特稍稍頗有微詞，不過看見魁登斯在霍格華茲當中和其他同學相處得很好，不需要太過擔心。

「東西買齊了？」葛雷夫問著眼前的父子兩人。

「全部都買齊了，去吃冰淇淋吧！」紐特笑笑的看著自家伴侶。

「收好，護身符。」葛雷夫買一個飾品給魁登斯。

「謝謝爹地。」魁登斯很高興可以收到禮物。

「這是舅舅給的禮物，好好用功讀書。」西瑟斯拿了一本圖鑑給魁登斯。

「謝謝舅舅。」魁登斯很高興可以拿到這本圖鑑，他想要這本圖鑑很久了。

當然西瑟斯也給還沒上學的安妮一些小東西，女娃兒要給的是漂亮的飾品，打扮的漂漂亮亮大家才會喜歡，不過要是有人想要追他們家的安妮，葛雷夫和西瑟斯肯定會跟那個人拼命。

相信等到紐特有第二個女兒之後也還會有這樣的現象，這點紐特很清楚，當然連西瑟斯有女兒也會變成傻爸爸，只能說到時候自己和西瑟斯的另一伴會很傷腦筋，不過這些事情以後才發生，現在還不需要煩惱。

魁登斯和安妮開心的吃著冰淇淋，喜歡吃甜食的紐特跟著孩子們一起吃，偶爾會被葛雷夫偷襲吃幾口，西瑟斯看見這樣的情形很想痛毆自家好友，可惜自家伴侶在身邊他不能動手。

「親愛的，謝謝你給我一個家。」葛雷夫深情地看著紐特。

「不，我才要感謝你，願意接受我這個奇怪的傢伙。」紐特低下頭不敢看葛雷夫。

「你並不奇怪，是我認識最優秀的奇獸飼育學家。」葛雷夫不喜歡紐特看輕自己。

紐特感動到不知道要說什麼，葛雷夫親吻紐特，他一點也不想要放開眼前的人，紐特習慣性的回應葛雷夫的吻，他們不在乎等下會怎樣，在家裡他們想要做什麼都可以，除了要小心自家寶貝們闖入以外。

葛雷夫的吻總是有侵入性，往往會讓紐特招架不住，身體的反應會讓他習慣性的回應對方，直到他們兩人喘不過氣來才會停止，不過最後他們兩人會挑起雙方的慾望而滾床單。

→唇 くちびる (愛情)  
中文：唇，落在唇上的吻，意味著，愛情


	9. 08、喉 (欲求)

「帕西，很癢啦！」突然被親到敏感地帶的紐特覺得自己快要笑出來了。

「第一次親這裡沒想到這麼敏感。」葛雷夫第一次親吻紐特的喉嚨。

「我也沒想到會這麼敏感。」紐特從未想過自己的身子是那樣的敏感。

「這樣的你真的很可愛。」葛雷夫喜歡看紐特在床上表現的樣子。

突然發現紐特的敏感點葛雷夫很滿意，知道以後要怎樣挑逗自家伴侶，雖然紐特全身上下被葛雷夫摸過，敏感點在哪裡也很清楚，但是發現一個新的敏感點也是很讓人興奮的事情。

葛雷夫知道親吻不同的部位有不同的意義，這點他從未告訴過紐特，對方會什麼時候知道他也不清楚，不過現在他一點也不想要告訴紐特，他覺得讓對方知曉了似乎沒有什麼驚喜感。

在某些事情上面葛雷夫會刻意維持著一些驚喜感，或者是說讓人意外的生活情趣，紐特知道葛雷夫會刻意營造一些生活情趣來保持他們愛情的新鮮度，他不否認自己真的很喜歡，自然不會那樣抗拒。

「睡吧！明天還要送魁登斯上火車。」葛雷夫親了親紐特後說著。

「嗯！晚安，帕西。」紐特乖乖的閉上眼睛睡覺。

第二天進入王十字火車站後，月台上很多人跟他們一樣要送自己的孩子上火車，安妮一臉不情願的樣子讓大家想笑，魁登斯看見這樣的情摸摸她的頭，他很高興大家一起過來送他上學。

一年級的時候葛雷夫和紐特就有親自送他上學過，後來因為他們兩人忙碌的關係自己短期放假會待在斯卡曼德家，直到西瑟斯看不過去利用權力讓英美兩國的呼嚕網通訊成功，自己才得以偶爾回去看他們。

雖然已經要升上三年級，魁登斯還是跟當初一樣，他慶幸每次暑假過後葛雷夫和紐特會親自來送他上學，聖誕節到新年的假期只能待在祖父母家也無所謂，斯卡曼德家的鷹馬可是需要人手照顧。

「小魁，上學後要好好和朋友相處，如果有問題要寄信回家。」紐特對於孩子總是那樣的擔心。

「好的，媽咪。」魁登斯給予紐特一個擁抱。

「在學校別惹事，親子日我們會盡量去看你。」葛雷夫摸摸魁登斯的頭。

「親子日沒來也沒關係，有舅舅和爺爺奶奶他們無所謂，爹地和媽咪很忙，不要勉強。」魁登斯是一個貼心的孩子。

「這可不行，下次親子日要到之前，舅舅一定會押著你父親過去看你。」西瑟斯揉揉自家外甥的頭。

「謝謝舅舅。」魁登斯微笑的說著。

葛雷夫和紐特看著魁登斯上火車，等到火車離開之後他們才用移行現影回家去，對於兄長去上學這件事安妮還是沒有緩過來，紐特拍拍她的背部要她不要去想那麼多，過幾年她也要開始上學。

看見女兒悶悶不樂的樣子紐特很傷腦筋，畢竟這是收養安妮後第一次看她這麼沒精神，或許是因為捨不得和魁登斯分開，他們兩兄妹的感情很好，幾乎可以說是什麼事情都一起做。

直到西瑟斯看不過去帶著可愛的小外甥女去魔法部玩，徒留紐特和葛雷夫兩個人不知道要做什麼才好，看見這樣的情形他們兩人微笑，把該做的事情做好就不管那麼多。

「親愛的。」葛雷夫把事情做完之後開始和紐特調情。

「帕西，不要鬧了啦！等下西瑟斯和安妮會回來。」紐特不想要讓家人撞見他們正在恩愛的樣子。

「放心，不會那麼快。」葛雷夫有預感好友不會那麼快回來。

「就算這樣也不行，孩子們還沒吃飯。」紐特這才想起來皮箱中的孩子們快到吃飯時間了。

「我等下會幫你餵牠們。」葛雷夫想要做的事情是一定要做到的。

「唔…」葛雷夫刻意親吻喉嚨的部位，讓紐特一瞬間有些不自在。

在調情高手葛雷夫的刻意運作之下，不久之後紐特只能配合著他，敏感的地方全部被對方親吻一遍，紐特從些許的不自在到乖乖的大方接受，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫很滿意。

吃乾抹淨之後葛雷夫遵守自己的諾言，親自去皮箱當中餵食那些奇獸，奇獸們看見是爹地來當然很高興，對牠們來說不管是媽咪還是爹地或是兩位小主人來，牠們都很高興，因為他們會陪牠們玩耍。

紐特躺在床上睜開眼睛不知道在想什麼，只是摸著自己的喉嚨，這個部位今天被葛雷夫親吻過很多次，不知道有什麼樣的含意，雖然他沒有刻意去注意什麼，但這陣子葛雷夫總是會挑一些地方親吻，似乎含有什麼意義似的。

「帕西？」紐特看見葛雷夫久久沒上來有些擔心。

「親愛的，你醒了？」看見自家伴侶葛雷夫露出微笑。

「喔！大女孩，妳又要爹地陪妳玩啦！」紐特看見爆角怪纏著葛雷夫的樣子微笑。

「她很乖呢！」葛雷夫摸摸爆角怪微笑的說。

安撫好爆角怪之後他們兩人回到房間，紐特沒有刻意去問葛雷夫，他知道這不過是他們之間的生活情趣，要是刻意去問肯定會打壞興致，畢竟自己有時候也會親吻伴侶的其他地方。

這些簡單的意義自己清楚就好，即使對方知道也不需要明說，有些事情無需要言語明說他們都懂，因此紐特決定不去過問那麼多，葛雷夫愛自己的表現是那樣的簡單。

紐特知道現在的自己很幸福，有人呵護著自己，牽著他的手走向未知的未來，也只有他會全心全意的接納自己、包容自己，而自己對他也是這樣，所以很多事情無需多說，只需心神領會就好。

→喉 のど (欲求)  
中文：喉嚨，落在喉嚨上的吻，意味著，欲求


	10. 09、首筋 (執着)

波西瓦爾．葛雷夫這輩子從未想過自己會這樣執著一個人，紐特．阿緹米斯．費多．斯卡曼德，這個人是自己執著的人，也是自己好友的弟弟，或許愛神在他們當初第一眼見到對方的時候就幫他們兩人牽上紅線也說不定。

儘管如此嚴以律己的葛雷夫從未告訴其他人說自己有個喜歡的人，連自己的老友瑟拉菲娜．皮奎里也未曾說過，直到紐特親自來到美國放生雷鳥的時候，遇上了自己最大的危機，那時候才確認他們兩人的關係。

或許在很久、很久以前愛神就已經幫他們兩人牽上紅線，只是他們到了這時候才發現到自己已經被對方給套牢，無法輕易的掙脫開來，當然他們也沒打算想要掙脫就是。

「總覺得小魁回去上課後安妮就悶悶不樂的。」紐特坐在葛雷夫的懷裡說著。

「只是不習慣，等過幾天習慣之後就會恢復。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的頸背。

「唔…好癢！」敏感的紐特被這樣突如其來的親吻嚇到。

「親愛的，你真敏感。」葛雷夫在紐特的耳邊說著。

聽見葛雷夫的話紐特馬上臉紅，每次調情的時候自家伴侶總是會在自己的耳邊說話，常常會讓他不知道要怎樣反應才好，看見愛人臉紅的樣子葛雷夫很高興，他就是喜歡看自家愛人臉紅的樣子。

紐特生澀的反應沒有因為他們在一起久了而有所改變，還是會因為對方說了情話而不知所措，一如以往最初的他一樣，這就是為什麼葛雷夫會那樣的喜歡紐特，會想要把他栓在自己的身邊。

儘管想要把自家愛人綁在自己的身邊，葛雷夫還是清楚偶爾要讓他去冒險，要是綁在自己身邊太久，紐特肯定會不高興，他可不想要看見對方不高興的樣子，自然會讓他出門。

「過幾天帶安妮去抓奇獸好了。」紐特想起來自己有個行程要去。

「我跟著你們一起去，不然我不放心。」葛雷夫絕對會跟著他們一起去。

「只是去北歐觀察獨角獸。」紐特一定會把自己的見聞寫在書裡。

「以防萬一，誰知道你們會遇到什麼事情。」葛雷夫才不放心他們兩人自己出門，說什麼也一定要跟著。

「安全部沒有你可以嗎？」紐特比較擔心這件事。

「放心吧！有問題他們會想辦法解決。」要是沒解決好葛雷夫會跟他們算帳的。

紐特相信葛雷夫的手下會把事情處理好，既然上司都願意相信他們，自己怎麼能夠不去相信自家愛人說的話，加上最近看見女兒悶悶不樂的樣子，自然會想要帶她出去走走散心。

葛雷夫再次親吻紐特的頸背，似乎是想要告訴他不要太擔心，有他在他們的身邊不需要太過擔心，紐特知道自家愛人想要表達的意思，微笑的不多說什麼，誰叫他是那樣的相信他。

安妮很高興可以和紐特一起出門，這幾天因為兄長回去霍格華茲當中上課，讓她覺得很無聊不知道要做什麼，現在兩位父親肯帶她去看奇獸，安妮當然會很高興，尤其是她嚮往很久的獨角獸。

「小公主，聽到要去看獨角獸就那麼興奮？」葛雷夫看見女兒開心的樣子不知道要說什麼。

「媽咪說獨角獸很漂亮，喜歡乖巧的女孩子，我一定要看到！」安妮一臉興奮的樣子讓葛雷夫不忍潑冷水。

「會看到的，我們家的小公主那麼乖，一定會看到。」紐特摸摸女兒的頭。

北歐是個盛產美麗奇獸的國度，同時也是寒冷的國度，美麗的獨角獸自然會在這美麗的國度當中出現，不過這種漂亮的生物卻只接近女人，純潔的女人牠們才會接觸，這是讓所有巫師頭痛的地方。

有不肖的巫師會用純潔的女人當誘餌來捕殺牠們，因此紐特只要知道有盜獵集團的出現，肯定會讓那些盜獵集團的人好看，對他來說只要是奇獸，都是很重要的生命。

「好漂亮！」安妮看見接近自己的獨角獸很開心。

「摸摸牠，和牠一起玩。」紐特鼓勵女兒去感受奇獸的美好。

「呵呵！你好乖喔！」安妮開心的和獨角獸一起玩。

「記錄補齊了，可以寫進書裡。」紐特總算把該補奇的地方補齊。

「原來是要補齊資料，我以為你是專程帶安妮過來。」葛雷夫看見這樣的情形說。

「嘛…只是剛好而已。」紐特看見安妮玩得很開心的樣子微笑。

葛雷夫看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒多說什麼，至少現在看見女兒笑的很開心的樣子表示說這次出門是很值得的一件事情，等到時間差不多了之後，安妮才依依不捨的和獨角獸道別，和兩位父親一起離開。

葛雷夫和紐特答應她，會讓她在這裡待上幾天，讓她好好的和獨角獸們一起玩耍，對他們來說只要女兒恢復笑容多待幾天也無所謂，等到預計的時間到他們三個一起回家。

「媽咪，謝謝，我最愛你了。」葛雷夫抱著快要睡著的安妮回到房間。

「不客氣，寶貝。」紐特親吻安妮的額頭。

看著孩子睡著的樣子他們兩人露出微笑，確認棉被已經蓋好不需要太過擔心後，他們兩人離開房間回去主臥室當中，出門一趟可以看見女兒重拾笑容是很值得的一件事情。

葛雷夫覺得因為紐特出現在自己的生命當中後，他開始有很多、很多值得執著的事情，除了枕邊人以外就是他們所收養的孩子，當然等到屬於他們的孩子出生後，又多了幾個讓他想要保護的人。

要執著的事情太多了，而自己唯一會執著一輩子的人大概就是自己的枕邊人，因為他自己的生命充滿了許多光彩，也是因為他自己學到了很多，同時葛雷夫相信紐特是帶給自己幸福的人。

→首筋 くびすじ (執着)  
中文：頸背，落在頸背上的吻，意味著，執著


	11. 10、背中 (確認)

這幾天葛雷夫有個棘手的任務要處理，幾乎可以說是天天在辦公室當中加班，如果可以回家睡覺也是一早就不見人影，紐特看見這樣的情形很擔心，安妮很不習慣沒有父親的家。

紐特知道這是葛雷夫身為安全部部長的責任，也是身為正氣師的責任，這無可推卸的責任讓葛雷夫無法真正放心的把所有事情交給底下的人來處理，畢竟自己曾經有一次身陷危險，但是底下的人從未察覺到。

那次的事情發生過後葛雷夫更是嚴格，常常會不小心讓底下的正氣師吃不消，好在有時候紐特會出現去安撫葛雷夫，這時候大家才鬆了一口氣，只是最近還是被他們的安全部部長給壓榨中。

「媽咪，爹地什麼時候才會回家？」安妮乖乖的待在紐特的懷裡，似乎有些不安的樣子。

「爹地最近工作很忙，不知道什麼時候才可以回家。」紐特輕輕的拍著安妮的背部，安撫著懷裡不安的孩子。

「壞人真討厭，把爹地搶走了。」女兒孩子氣的發言讓紐特想笑。

「是呢！」紐特笑笑的沒多說什麼。

夜晚紐特已經入睡，卻感覺到身旁的人回來，葛雷夫小心翼翼的不要吵醒家裡的兩個人，疲累的爬上床去把人抱在懷裡睡覺，要睡之前輕輕的在紐特的背後落下一吻，似乎是想要確認什麼事情的樣子。

入睡不久之後紐特感受到葛雷夫不太安寧，機警的他睜開眼睛看見自家枕邊人被纏在噩夢當中，看見這樣的情形紐特馬上搖醒他，不讓他繼續沉浸在噩夢當中，只是他自己也被嚇到，許久沒做惡夢的葛雷夫竟然會夢到不好的事情。

被搖醒的葛雷夫睜開眼睛看見紐特還在自己的眼前鬆了一口氣，他似乎又夢見當中葛林戴華德把自己囚禁起來的情景，害怕他會把自己最愛的人給殺死，親手殺了自己最愛的人。

「嘿！帕西，沒事吧？」紐特很不確定的問著枕邊人。

「沒事。」葛雷夫看見紐特這才緩了過來。

「喝口水，沒事的，事情已經過去了。」紐特的聲音是那樣令人覺得安心。

「嗯…」葛雷夫乖乖的把水給喝完。

再次躺在床上後葛雷夫突然親吻紐特的背部，對此紐特沒有特別的意見，他知道對方不過只是想要確認自己是否還在身邊，不會像是夢裡那樣已經失去自己，他只能輕輕的拍著對方的手安撫著他。

即使是像葛雷夫或是西瑟斯這樣強大的人，都會有做惡夢的情形產生，畢竟正氣師會遇到的事情比他們一般人想像的還要恐怖，就如同麻瓜當中的警察遇到的案件一樣，那些畫面有時候會成為揮之不去的惡夢。

更不用說葛雷夫當初被葛林戴華德暗算，被囚禁起來折磨，這些事情讓他罹患創傷壓力症候群，時不時的會夢見那些討人厭的噩夢，還好有紐特在身邊，葛雷夫才可以驅走那些令人厭惡的惡夢。

「媽咪，爹地回家了？」安妮正在當小助手幫忙紐特。

「噓，安靜點，爹地還在睡呢！」紐特笑笑的要女兒小聲一點。

「好。」女兒小小聲的說著，臉上露出開心的笑容。

「乖孩子。」紐特繼續手邊的動作。

葛雷夫在半清醒的狀態下聽見紐特和女兒的對話，嘴角不自覺的露出微笑，他知道自己已經回到令他安心的地方，這個有紐特和孩子們在的家，自己可以好好的睡一覺，不需要擔心那麼多。

香噴噴的早餐端上桌，紐特看見葛雷夫沒有醒來的意思也沒打算過去叫他，只是把他的份用保溫咒保存起來，自己和女兒開始用餐，晚些可能要去給箱子裡的奇獸們檢查身體。

現在的葛雷夫是需要好好休息，紐特自然不會去打擾他的睡眠，只會把自己該做的事情做好，除了寫書之外還要照顧自己皮箱當中的奇獸們，他會趁著葛雷夫睡覺的時候把這些事情用好。

「紐特、安妮？」葛雷夫醒來看見家中沒有人感到很疑惑。

當他看見餐桌上的餐點後微笑，然後瞄到客廳當中的皮箱後心底大概有底了，看樣子是不想要吵到自己睡覺而下去皮箱當中照顧奇獸，女兒八成也跟著一起下去，雖然他比較想要睡醒的時候可以看見女兒躺在自己的懷裡睡覺。

葛雷夫乖乖的把早餐給吃完，然後看了看時間後決定親自動手做午餐給他們吃，他知道要是紐特出門的話一定會留下紙條不讓自己擔心，沒有看到紙條肯定是在皮箱當中忙碌。

中午時間紐特和安妮從皮箱當中出來，看見葛雷夫在廚房忙碌的樣子微笑，看見自己心愛的人出現在自己的眼前葛雷夫很高興，放下手邊的動作擁抱紐特，汲取愛人的味道。

「爹地，歡迎回來！」安妮很高興可以看見葛雷夫。

「我回來了，寶貝。」葛雷夫親吻安妮的臉頰。

「小公主可是很想你，說壞人把你搶走了，很不高興呢！」紐特笑笑的告訴葛雷夫。

「我們家的寶貝小公主這麼想爹地啊！」葛雷夫聽見紐特說的話把女兒抱起來，然後繼續在廚房當中處理午餐。

「我當然想爹地，誰叫爹地好幾天都沒回家。」安妮被葛雷夫的動作弄得很開心。

紐特看見這樣的情形微笑，看見自己生命當中最重要的人開心的樣子他也很開心，至少慶幸的是葛雷夫已經平安的回到他們的身邊，不需要再提心吊膽的擔心他不會回來。

其實每次葛雷夫出任務紐特總是會擔心他不會回家，儘管對方已經跟自己保證過會盡力活下來，但是紐特還是會擔心，很怕哪天失去自己最愛的人，儘管如此他還是沒有要葛雷夫放棄他所愛的工作，因為他知道那是葛雷夫的責任。

→背中 せなか (確認)  
中文：後面(背後)，落在後面(背後)的吻，意味著，確認


	12. 11、胸 (所有)

「這裡、這裡，都是我的！」葛雷夫親吻紐特的胸部，而且還是心臟方面的位子。

「帕西…」紐特已經被情慾給支配，無法多說什麼。

「親愛的，你真漂亮。」葛雷夫刻意在心臟的位子上面留下屬於自己的記號。

「唔…」紐特根本不知道要說什麼。

第二天早上醒來紐特看見自己胸部上面有吻痕不知道要說什麼才好，他知道葛雷夫想要表達的意思，害羞的把自己埋入棉被當中，直到女兒進入房間叫他去吃飯，紐特才慢慢的起床梳洗。

葛雷夫在胸前留下吻痕紐特怎麼會不知道他的意思，意味著自己是他的所有，這樣的宣示讓他不知道要說什麼才好，這個人把自己放在內心當中，是他首要的一切，讓他感動到無法言語。

安妮蹦蹦跳跳的跑到主臥室當中，外頭的父親要她叫醒另外一位父親說要起床吃早餐了，她看見紐特把自己埋入床被當中感到很疑惑，小小的腦袋不懂紐特在想什麼，只是乖乖的遵照葛雷夫的意思叫紐特。

「媽咪、媽咪，爹地說吃飯了。」安妮爬進去棉被當中叫醒紐特。

「早安，小公主。」看見女兒紐特馬上回神。

「早安，媽咪，爹地說吃早餐了。」安妮開心的和紐特撒嬌。

「喔！好，媽咪馬上過去，妳先去陪爹地。」紐特親親女兒的頭後下床梳洗。

安妮開心的跑到餐廳等待紐特，雖然已經領悟到葛雷夫的意思，紐特還是不太習慣，他沒想到葛雷夫竟然會這樣表達他的愛意，他想自己是否也要回應給他，告訴他說自己也很愛他。

當然這件事還是等晚上再說，現在先好好的陪伴他們父女倆人一起吃早餐比較重要，而且這種事情不需要急於一時，他們有大半的時間可以好好消磨，紐特相信他們兩人可以攜手到老。

「早安，親愛的。」葛雷夫看見紐特出現在他們的面前微笑。

「早安，帕西。」紐特主動親吻葛雷夫的臉頰。

「要喝茶還是咖啡？」葛雷夫對於紐特的主動很開心。

「給我茶。」紐特還是習慣早上要喝茶。

「媽咪，爹地說今天的早餐都是你喜歡吃的。」安妮開心的看著他們兩人的互動。

「的確是我喜歡吃的，帕西，謝謝你。」紐特看見桌上的餐點很開心。

「不客氣，這是我該做的。」葛雷夫喜歡看見紐特開心的樣子。

早在紐特起床之前葛雷夫和安妮已經去皮箱裡面餵奇獸吃早餐，小型的奇獸可以和他們一起共進早餐，自然會看見木精皮奇、玻璃獸嗅嗅、幻影猿道高和他們一起吃早餐。

當然除了牠們三個以外其他的小型奇獸偶爾也會出來皮箱當中透透氣，甚至會霸佔皮爾的休息區，皮爾是葛雷夫養的隼，偶爾會替主人送信，大多時候會周旋在政要之間。

但自從紐特進入這個家之後，皮爾死活不肯再替葛雷夫做那些事情，除非有必要，否則牠寧願待在家裡和紐特在一起，這點讓葛雷夫不知道要說什麼才好，誰叫自家寵物那樣有個性。

「皮爾回家了！」安妮看見停在窗邊的隼馬上打開窗戶。

「你讓皮爾送信？」紐特很難得看見葛雷夫要自家寵物去送信，他知道那隻隼可是會耍性子給人家看。

「剛好和西瑟斯有些事情要商量，所以讓皮爾去送信。」葛雷夫看見皮爾把東西丟到自己的面前苦笑。

不知道為什麼明明是綁在皮爾腳上的信件，回到家來皮爾可以把信件丟給葛雷夫，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫苦笑的拆開信件，不得不說自家的寵物真的很盡責，但是偶爾會鬧脾氣。

安妮正在和皮爾玩耍，甚至嘗試想要給皮爾吃一點東西，對於小主人的心意皮爾一定會乖乖接受下來，紐特看見這樣的情形也不多說什麼，安靜的吃著自己的早餐，不去擔心那麼多。

「你在我的胸前留了一個吻痕。」書房裡紐特跨坐在葛雷夫的身上。

「你知道意思，我不需要多說。」葛雷夫相信紐特知道自己的意思。

「我當然知道你的意思，你是我所有。」紐特故意解開葛雷夫襯衫的扣子。

「親愛的，你是我所有，我也是你所有。」葛雷夫不會放過可以說情話的機會。

「我也要在你這裡留下一個記號。」紐特當然會給予自家愛人想要的東西。

「親愛的，我真愛你！」葛雷夫很開心紐特願意在自己的心臟處留下一個記號。

紐特滿意的看著自己的傑作，這樣表示說葛雷夫也是屬於自己一個人，沒有人膽敢跟自己搶人，誰叫每次舞會的時候都會有很多女性盯著自家伴侶看，這點讓紐特不適應很久。

其實紐特不知道自己在某些方面也挺受歡迎，這點葛雷夫很清楚，有時候一起參加舞會的時候，也有很多人會跟紐特邀舞，只要是女士紐特大多都不會拒絕，對他來說拒絕女士跳舞是很不禮貌也很不紳士的事情。

因此葛雷夫必須要時時刻刻注意自家伴侶不會被人家給拐走，當然看在美國魔國會安全部部長的面子上，哪有人有膽敢把他所專屬的奇獸飼育學家拐走，大家都還想要保住自己的性命。

「你不知道你到底有多受歡迎，每次舞會都讓我很忌妒。」紐特用一種不知道要怎麼說的語氣說著。

「呵呵！你也很受歡迎，看見那些女士跟你邀舞，你知道我有多忌妒、多吃醋。」葛雷夫的佔有慾可是不容忽視。

「現在我們都屬於對方了。」紐特很開心他們兩人只屬於對方。

→胸 むね (所有)  
中文：胸部，落在胸部上的吻，意味著所有(你是我所有)


	13. 12、腕 (恋慕)

很難得紐特邀請葛雷夫一起洗澡，他們兩人一起泡澡，紐特很喜歡泡澡，這點葛雷夫很清楚，偶爾他們兩人會一起在浴室當中泡澡，只是會不小心天雷勾動地火而發生關係。

即使如此他們兩人還是會一起泡澡，葛雷夫和紐特很喜歡一起泡澡，有時候紐特會親吻葛雷夫的手臂，這時候葛雷夫知道紐特的意思，當然他也知道這個吻的意義是什麼。

對方想要表達的意思他當然清楚，這個意思很明顯，不需要說出口他就懂這個意思，而且這也是他們之間的情趣，葛雷夫可是很樂意維持這個情趣，來保持自己和紐特的愛情新鮮度。

「帕西，今天要不要一起洗澡？」紐特站在書房的門口問著自己的伴侶。

「好。」葛雷夫當然很樂意。

「不過今天安妮要一起。」紐特知道葛雷夫比較喜歡兩人一起泡澡。

「沒關係，一起洗。」葛雷夫當然沒有太大的意見。

有了孩子之後他們兩人相處時間變少了，好不容易捱到養子進入學校上課，現在他們兩個又收養了一個可愛的女娃，葛雷夫雖然很疼愛女兒，但是對於少了能夠一起相處的時間感到很傷腦筋。

儘管如此傷腦筋卻還是不減他們對於孩子們的愛，養子和養女都是經歷過太過糟糕的事情，他們會用自己的方式來對待他們，甚至會好好的照顧他們，讓他們感受到自己對他們的愛。

紐特會先幫女兒洗好澡，然後放著女兒在浴缸當中玩耍，自己和葛雷夫一起洗澡，最後才會一起進入浴缸當中和女兒一起泡澡，安妮對於這樣的情形早已經習慣，很開心可以和兩位父親一起洗澡。

「帕西…不要鬧了…安妮還在旁邊。」在淋浴間的紐特很努力阻止葛雷夫下一個動作。

「我已經用了魔法，安妮看不見我們在幹嘛。」葛雷夫一點也不擔心突然被女兒撞見他們在做什麼。

「但是…」紐特還是會感到很不安。

「親愛的，你就不能滿足我一下嗎？」葛雷夫哀怨的語氣讓紐特心軟。

廝磨很久的兩人滿足過後才進入浴缸當中泡澡，安妮看見紐特有些不自在的樣子眨眨眼睛，然後又看見葛雷夫笑容滿面的樣子疑惑，即使沒有獲得解答她也無所謂，很開心的繼續和兩位父親一起泡澡。

葛雷夫看見這樣的情形微笑，把紐特攬在懷裡繼續泡澡，眼看時間差不多他們三個才從浴室當中離開，紐特先把孩子擦乾淨，並且幫她穿上睡衣後才開始處理自己，先行到外面的葛雷夫這時候才會幫女兒擦頭髮。

安妮很享受養父幫自己擦頭髮的時光，這時候紐特也會跟著一起過來，然後偷偷的親吻葛雷夫的手臂，這時候就可以看見葛雷夫稍微停頓一下，之後又繼續若無其事的幫女兒擦頭髮。

「小公主，頭髮擦乾了，要回房睡覺囉！」葛雷夫停下手邊的動作確認擦乾後緩緩的對女兒說。

「爹地、媽咪，我今天可不可以跟你們一起睡嗎？」小小的臉蛋期盼著他們會答應。

「好，上床躺好，等下讓爹地說床邊故事給我們聽。」紐特對於孩子們的要求通常都會答應。

「好。」安妮乖乖的爬上床等他們。

葛雷夫看見這樣的情形很無奈，但是他沒有說什麼，因為他自己也無法拒絕女兒的要求，他們家小寶貝所要求的事情他們都會答應，只要不要太過分他們兩人都會答應她。

紐特對於孩子們很疼愛，因此當孩子們提出想要和自己一起睡的時候，紐特大多都會答應下來，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形雖然很無奈也無法多說什麼，畢竟他也是個很寵愛孩子的父親。

剛剛紐特親吻自己的手臂，葛雷夫知道那個吻的意思，他沒有刻意去戳破紐特，他很高興紐特會主動親吻自己，和他在一起總是會有不同的驚喜，這是讓葛雷夫很訝異的地方。

「爹地、媽咪，晚安。」安妮聽完床邊故事後開始想要睡覺，抓著紐特的衣服和兩位父親道晚安就閉上眼睛睡覺。

「晚安，親愛的。」紐特在安妮的額頭上落下一吻。

「晚安，小寶貝。」葛雷夫親吻安妮的臉頰。

躺在他們中間的小女孩露出好看的笑容，看見這樣的情形兩位大人才安心的入睡，紐特很堅持小孩子需要充足的睡眠，因此時間一到一定會要孩子們去睡覺，葛雷夫也尊重伴侶的教育方針。

小孩子一旦有了充足的睡眠就會長高、長大，很多時候紐特是不許孩子們玩得太晚，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形自然也會跟著一起做，時間到了一定會把孩子們趕回房間去睡覺，孩子們知道兩會養父的意思，也會跟著乖乖上床睡覺。

看見女兒已經睡著的樣子紐特露出微笑，他們兩人先調情一下才上床睡覺，葛雷夫很喜歡和紐特調情，晚間對話讓他們兩人感到很幸福，而且看見女兒睡的很安心的樣子更是高興。

「晚安，帕西。」紐特把女兒抱在懷裡。

「晚安，親愛的。」葛雷夫喜歡懷裡的人可以睡的很安心。

看見紐特和安妮安心的睡臉葛雷夫微笑，現在他一點也不想要閉上眼睛，只想要盯著他們看，不過想想要是這樣做的話，紐特肯定會跟自己生氣，葛雷夫還是閉上眼睛和他們一起睡覺。

這樣甜蜜的負擔他會一肩扛起，就算這個負擔很重他還是會一肩扛起，對他來說紐特和安妮以及遠在外地求學的魁登斯都是這個家的一份子，也是他最甜蜜的負擔，這個家帶給他的幸福讓他知道家庭的溫暖。

→腕 うで (恋慕)  
中文：手臂，落在手臂上的吻，意味著戀慕


	14. 13、手首 (欲望)

這天晚上葛雷夫親吻紐特的手腕，紐特意識到這是葛雷夫想要的訊息，儘管他想要推開對方，可惜對方的力氣比自己還要大，讓他無法推開，只能乖乖的被他壓著無法動彈。

「親愛的，你知道我想要做什麼？」葛雷夫抓著紐特的手親吻他的手腕。

「唔…一定要嗎？」紐特很想要拒絕對方可是卻沒辦法。

「當然不行，親愛的紐特，我真的想要。」葛雷夫會好好的享受怎樣把紐特拆吃入腹。

「唔…好吧！帕西，我也想要了。」紐特覺得自己的慾望被對方給挑起來，只好乖乖承認自己也想要。

葛雷夫笑笑的看著紐特，他開始親吻自己最愛的人，對方自然也好好的回應他的吻，衣服下的身材他們兩人也不輸給對方，長期在外闖蕩的紐特身版可是很結實，葛雷夫的身材是好到會讓人流口水的地步。

紐特知道葛雷夫很喜歡挑逗自己的敏感點，這樣容易讓自己陷入情慾的世界當中，然後刻意在他的身上留下屬於他的痕跡，有時候自己也會故意咬葛雷夫的身體，留下屬於他的記號。

畢竟他們兩人很受歡迎，自然會想盡辦法在對方的身邊留下屬於自己的痕跡，給其他人看到表示說他們兩人已經有伴侶，請不要刻意靠近自己，以免他們的伴侶吃醋。

「帕西…進來…我想要你…」紐特軟軟又帶有情慾的話讓葛雷夫差點把持不住。

「忍著點，前戲還沒做完，貿然進去會傷到你。」葛雷夫才不會讓自己最愛的人受傷。

「唔…帕西…我好想要…」紐特扭動自己的腰部，他就是覺得不滿足。

「乖，忍著點，我很快就會滿足你的。」葛雷夫很有耐性的把前戲做完，然後緩緩的進入紐特的體內。

「好舒服…」紐特滿足的說著。

「你夾的我好緊。」葛雷夫可以感受到對方一點也不想要放開自己。

當葛雷夫進入紐特的體內時，紐特那一臉滿足的樣子讓葛雷夫不知道要說什麼，他感受到對方不想要放開自己，而自己現在可以好好的動，抽插的速度開始慢慢加快。

因為葛雷夫的動作紐特只能呻吟，胡亂的抓著葛雷夫的背部，在他的背上留下屬於自己的痕跡，當然對方對於他這樣做一點意見也沒有，反而很喜歡他自己身上的痕跡。

一旦葛雷夫有了慾望，一定會想要和紐特一起解決，似乎不管在什麼地方都可以發情的他，總是不在意那麼多，即使有了孩子也會在睡覺的時候好好的和紐特一起享受美妙的性愛。

「唔…帕西，你不是說明天有會議？」紐特已經累到只能任由對方幫自己清理身體。

「不礙事，現在我只想要和你發生關係，明天的事情明天再說。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的手腕，細細的品嘗他的味道。

「隔音咒…」紐特實在是不想要吵醒睡在其他房間的女兒。

「放心吧！安妮和孩子們聽不到。」葛雷夫才不會讓其他人聽到紐特的聲音。

「沒聽到就好。」紐特覺得讓葛雷夫以外的人聽見是很害羞的事情。

「你現在才擔心太晚了，親愛的。」葛雷夫在紐特的臉頰上落下一吻。

「剛剛沒心力想那麼多。」紐特害羞到想把自己給埋了。

「呵呵，親愛的，你真可愛。」葛雷夫發現自己的慾望又舉起來。

紐特看見這樣的情形知道自己又要幫忙滅火，明明眼前的傢伙說明天有會議要開，卻還是要和自己做這種事情，暗示明示都來，這樣的性暗示讓他不知道要說什麼。

要說紐特不懂葛雷夫的暗示，那根本是不可能的事情，看盡奇獸交配的他怎麼可能會不懂，葛雷夫一定會讓他懂，想到此紐特真的不知道要說什麼才好，因為自己也會很想要葛雷夫。

紐特主動親吻葛雷夫，對方撫摸著自己的身體，自己真的很想要葛雷夫進入自己的體內，欲求不滿的樣子讓葛雷夫很滿意，他們兩人都在渴求對方，只要葛雷夫進入紐特的體內，紐特會覺得很舒服。

「啊…好累…」紐特趴在床上很無奈的說出這句話。

「親愛的，我累壞你了，抱歉。」葛雷夫親親紐特的臉頰。

「快點睡覺，我好累…」紐特一點也不怪葛雷夫。

「都聽你的。」葛雷夫微笑和紐特一起入睡。

第二天早上葛雷夫還是精神亦亦的去上班，紐特覺得自家伴侶真的很厲害，現在自己累到無法去做事情，只能麻煩安妮和道高去餵食其他孩子，自己只能躺在床上好好休息。

不過紐特一點也不後悔和葛雷夫發生關係，其實好幾天沒有碰觸對方有點想念對方，葛雷夫碰觸他後才會這樣一發不可收拾，幸虧葛雷夫要離開家前已經把早餐和午餐的餐點做好，讓他和安妮可以好好吃。

安妮看見紐特躺在床上覺得奇怪，眨眨自己的大眼睛，然後撲到紐特的懷裡，看見這樣的情形紐特摸摸女兒的小腦袋，等自己舒服一點之後去處理所有的事情，順便看看孩子們。

「我很乖！我幫媽咪餵好大家了。」安妮開心的告訴紐特。

「小公主，妳好棒！」紐特親親女兒的臉頰。

紐特抱著女兒下床去吃東西，看看孩子們後就到書房裡面寫書，安妮在旁邊畫圖，乖乖的安靜在旁邊陪著他，同時還有個作用就是提醒紐特吃飯時間到了，要一起吃飯。

→手首 てくび (欲望)  
中文：手腕，落在手腕上的吻，意味著慾望


	15. 14、手の甲 (敬愛)

晚餐時間葛雷夫準時回家，紐特看見這樣的情形當然在他還沒回家的時候煮好飯菜，安妮開心在旁邊幫忙，葛雷夫踏入家門的時候安妮開心的迎接他，不過安妮沒想到葛雷夫後面還會跟著西瑟斯舅舅和他的伴侶。

紐特看見兄長西瑟斯和他的伴侶伊萊．傑克斯登．布萊克很開心，好久不見的家人來拜訪自己當然會很高興，不過看見他們兩人大概也清楚是英美兩國的政府高層要見面。

「阿緹米斯，我好想你！」西瑟斯看見弟弟馬上跑過去抱他。

「西瑟斯，克制一點。」伊萊看見這樣的情形很無奈。

「西瑟斯舅舅，我也要抱抱。」安妮很喜歡西瑟斯和伊萊。

「安妮小公主。」西瑟斯馬上過去抱安妮。

「哥哥，英美兩國的魔法部是有事情要處理嗎？」紐特很乾脆不去理西瑟斯，直接去問伊萊。

「兩國政要高層要舉辦舞會，所以我們過來參加。」伊萊一邊回答紐特一邊思索著要不要扭斷西瑟斯的頭。

紐特看見伊萊的表情很微妙，似乎很想要把自家兄長給扭斷頭，但是看在自己和安妮的份上不想管那麼多，這位英國魔法部的副部長似乎對於現任的英國魔法部部長很有意見。

不過當伊萊把自家兄弟姊妹要交給紐特的東西拿出來後，所有的氣氛都變得不一樣，紐特收到布萊克家族給的東西很開心，從小他就因為伊萊的關係和他們家的人很好，自己的奇獸知識很多都是伊萊的兄弟教導的。

因此可以收到他們的禮物紐特當然很開心，自己也很久沒有見到他們，老布萊克夫婦對他很好，總是笑著說要收他為他們的教子，這點也讓不善於和人交流的紐特感到很窩心。

「老哥他們都很想你，下次帶你的伴侶回去給他們看看。」伊萊把東西交給紐特。

「我會的，幫我謝謝教授他們。」紐特很開心可以收到禮物。

「教授？」葛雷夫聽見紐特說的話感到很好奇。

「我大哥和二哥都在霍格華茲當中教書，阿緹米斯是他們最喜歡的學生。」伊萊緩緩的告訴葛雷夫。

「也是多虧他們和鄧不利多教授，我才可以順利從霍格華茲畢業。」紐特很感謝他們力保自己，只是覺得對不起自己的好友莉塔。

「莉塔那件事情不要想了，不該是你的錯不要背下來。」伊萊捏捏紐特的臉頰。

紐特聽見這句話不知道要說什麼，晚餐時間就這樣快快樂樂的度過，葛雷夫第一次見到自家好友可以這樣厚臉皮，非常的努力在討好自己的伴侶，真的是一個願打一個願挨。

第二天西瑟斯和伊萊去魔國會當中拜訪主席皮奎里女士，葛雷夫和紐特帶著安妮一起過去，畢竟晚上要參加舞會總不好把女兒放在家裡面，拜託金坦姊妹照顧似乎不太可能，她們也要參加這次的舞會。

當天的舞會西瑟斯一定會和皮奎里女士一起跳舞，這代表兩國的友誼，葛雷夫舉起紐特的手親吻他的手背，邀請他下舞池當中一起跳舞，紐特很樂意和葛雷夫一起跳舞。

「我很想問，西瑟斯那傢伙到底是怎麼把布萊克追到手的？」他們的相處讓葛雷夫大開眼界。

「聽說一開始是在火車上認識，剛好坐在同一個車廂，後來嘛…不打不相識。」紐特開始想著西瑟斯之前告訴自己的事情。

「他們是不同學院的學生？」葛雷夫一邊跳舞一邊問。

「嗯！西瑟斯是葛萊分多的學生、伊萊哥哥是史萊哲林的學生，在霍格華茲這兩個學院是世仇。」紐特知道蛇獅兩個學院大戰起來可是沒人可以阻止的。

「他們的感情真好。」葛雷夫不知道要說什麼才好。

「嘛...西瑟斯可是纏了哥哥很久才把人追到手的說，畢竟他們互看不順眼很久了。」紐特想起這件事就想笑。

「真的互看不順眼嗎？感覺不像啊！」葛雷夫從中觀察到他們兩人之間的感情真的很好。

「呵呵！他們的感情很好呢！只是哥哥不擅於表達自己的感情，史萊哲林出身的人總是喜歡拐個彎。」受到布萊克家照顧那麼久紐特當然知道他們的特性。

葛雷夫弄懂紐特的意思，怪不得會有下屬說自己的氣質和西瑟斯的伴侶很像，但紐特曾經和自己說過，他和西瑟斯也很像，大概就是和他們有相像的地方才會成為好友。

不過也是因為他們的關係自己才可以認識現在的伴侶，想要永遠呵護在自己手心當中的愛人，遇到紐特是自己生命當中最美好的事情，有愛人在身邊是多麼美好的一件事情，現在他知曉了。

生命當中最美好的事來到自己身邊，葛雷夫當然很高興，自然會用自己的方式保護好自己最重要的人，現在他可以知道西瑟斯當初和自己炫耀的一切是多麼美好的事情。

「現在我懂西瑟斯當年跟我炫耀的事情是什麼感覺。」葛雷夫牽起紐特的手很認真的看著他。

「西瑟斯跟你說了什麼？」紐特對此感到很好奇。

「他說，生命當中有最愛的人，是一件很幸福的事情。」葛雷夫想起西瑟斯常常和自己炫耀的事情。

「真的很幸福。」紐特突然懂了葛雷夫想要表達的意思。

紐特曾經聽自己的教授說過，如果可以找到自己的另外一半，在他的眼中看見你自己的存在，那是多麼幸福的一件事情，現在他卻懂這個道理，因為他找到自己最重要的另外一半，會和他度過生命當中未來的每一天。

→手の甲 てのこう (敬愛)  
中文：手背，落在手背上的吻，意味著，敬愛


	16. 15、掌 (懇願)

有時候要做某件事情之前，葛雷夫很喜歡親吻紐特的手掌心，這代表著請求的意思，想當然對方一定知道自己想要表達的意思，這點葛雷夫並不意外，畢竟落在每個不同地方的吻，都會有它不同的意義在。

紐特看見葛雷夫現在親吻自己的手掌心不知道要說什麼，好在這幾天安妮和西瑟斯他們一起出門不在家，葛雷夫才可以這樣盡情的撲倒自己，用不同的理由來撲倒自己。

「這幾天安妮不在，選擇的地方很多。」葛雷夫在客廳當中看著紐特，把他的手拉到自己的面前親吻掌心。

「說是這樣說沒錯！但是…」紐特還是很怕家裡突然有人闖入。

「放心吧！不會有人闖入，西瑟斯他們有很多事情要忙，順便幫我們帶孩子。」葛雷夫的如意算盤早已經打好。

「你還真是精打細算。」紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話苦笑。

「一切都是為了你啊！親愛的。」葛雷夫笑笑的看著紐特。

「帕西…」紐特被看的不自在而低下頭來。

葛雷夫輕輕的解開紐特襯衫的扣子，另外一隻手伸入他的衣服裡面開始準備挑逗敏感點，光是這個動作就足以讓紐特害羞的想要把自己埋入地下，卻發現自己不自覺的興奮起來。

眼前的傢伙用盡一切就是想要和自己在一起，這點紐特怎麼會不懂，僅僅只是親吻而已自己就快要受不了，葛雷夫的技術非常的好，讓紐特嚴重的懷疑這傢伙到底是去哪裡學來的。

葛雷夫知道光是親吻紐特就受不了，自己當然有許多方式可以來討好自家伴侶，只是他從不知道紐特在床上是那樣的放的開，後來才知道是因為奇獸的關係，習慣觀察奇獸的他對於交配這種事情看過上百次，自然不會有什麼太大的感覺。

「親愛的，你真美。」葛雷夫一路從上面親吻到下面，甚至把紐特的生殖器含入自己的嘴當中。

「帕西…不要…這樣…」紐特害羞的不敢去看，這樣的姿勢讓他害羞到不敢去面對對方。

明明已經嘗試過很多次，口交這個動作讓紐特很不習慣，雖然他偶爾也會幫葛雷夫做這個動作，每次做這個動作總是會讓他害羞不已，不知道要怎樣去面對葛雷夫，在這樣害羞以及快感的刺激之下，他很快就釋放出來。

葛雷夫把紐特釋放出來的液體吞下肚，然後像是滿足一般的舔舔自己的嘴角，那個動作在紐特的眼裡看起來是多麼的情色，這時候葛雷夫會一臉壞笑的看著自己的伴侶，然後親吻他。

趁著親吻的時候把手指送入紐特的後穴當中，慢慢的、規律的開始動了起來，做了那麼多次葛雷夫知道紐特的敏感點在哪裡，會輕輕的、故意的撞擊那邊，讓紐特無法說什麼，直到擴張的差不多後，才緩緩的進入紐特的身體裡。

「嗯…帕西…」紐特感受到葛雷夫進入自己的體內。

「親愛的，你的後穴夾著我的肉棒不放呢！」葛雷夫輕挑的語氣在紐特的耳邊響起。

「嗯…啊…帕西…還要…」紐特聽不見對方說的話，只能憑著本能呻吟著。

「乖，耐著性子，我會給你更多，別擔心。」聽見紐特的呻吟聲，葛雷夫知道自己可以加快速度。

葛雷夫用力的加快速度讓紐特無法說什麼，陷入情慾當中的紐特只能呻吟，除此之外什麼話都說不出來，雙腿夾緊了伴侶的腰，讓他可以更深入的點到自己的敏感點，那種快感紐特很想要。

直到兩人雙雙達到高潮為止，葛雷夫這才停止動作，雖然有些意猶未盡，可他知道要是繼續下去紐特真的會生氣，今天已經做了很多次，紐特已經筋疲力盡，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫當然不會繼續下去。

他們倆人一起洗澡，紐特疲累到靠在葛雷夫的懷裡，聽著對方的心跳聲昏昏欲睡，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形微笑，清理過後他把自己最愛的人抱回床上，讓他可以好好睡覺。

「帕西…一起睡…」昏昏欲睡的紐特還是抓著葛雷夫的手親吻他的手掌。

「好。」葛雷夫看見這樣的情形微笑。

「晚安…」紐特喜歡和葛雷夫一起睡。

「晚安，親愛的。」葛雷夫知道紐特有多麼喜歡和自己一起睡覺。

葛雷夫拉起棉被和紐特一起入睡，這幾天放縱好幾次讓他們的體力有些負荷不了，看見對方靠在自己的懷裡睡覺葛雷夫微笑，紐特主動把手環繞在自己的腰部上睡覺的樣子覺得很可愛。

紐特可愛的樣子只有葛雷夫一個人可以看見，當然以前大概只有西瑟斯和斯卡曼德家的人看到，除此之外沒有多少人可以看見他這可愛的樣子，這點葛雷夫很慶幸自己可以看見。

葛雷夫閉上眼睛睡覺，他覺得自己真的很幸福，有紐特在身邊自己的夢靨才不會再次纏繞，壓力創傷症候群葛雷夫很清楚，為了不讓紐特擔心他有乖乖的去看心理醫生，累了會好好的休息，讓自己可以和紐特一起度過一生。

「帕西，你想要吃什麼？」紐特打開冰箱不知道要煮什麼當早餐。

「親愛的，你做什麼我都吃。」葛雷夫看見紐特傷腦筋的樣子微笑。

「我比較想要吃你做的果醬。」紐特拿出一些菜色來準備做今天的早餐。

「好，這幾天有時間我會弄給你吃。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的臉頰。

「你做的果醬很好吃呢！」紐特很喜歡吃葛雷夫做的果醬。

「那我多做一點，讓你當早餐吃。」葛雷夫親親最愛的人。

紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話微笑，只要自己說出口的話葛雷夫都會做到，這個簡單的要求葛雷夫一定會做到，葛雷夫的手藝很好，好到讓西瑟斯有時候也會跟自己搶，這點讓他感到很困擾。

→掌 てのひら (懇願)  
中文：手掌，落在手掌上的吻，意味著，請求


	17. 16、指先 (賞賛)

葛雷夫抓起紐特的手親吻他的指尖，這是讚美他的意思，這點紐特很清楚，他很喜歡葛雷夫的讚美，只要他對自己做的一切他都很喜歡，這份愛他永遠都不會忘掉，更喜歡和他一起慢慢變老。

和葛雷夫在一起真的很幸福，兩人在一起當然會吵架，吵完他們一定會和好，絕對不會把他們吵架的情形帶到第二天，這樣的壞情緒一定要在當天晚上處理完畢，不讓壞情緒影響到隔天。

「小魁、安妮也很喜歡吃你做的果醬。」紐特開心的把早餐給端上桌。

「能讓你們開心，這是我的榮幸。」葛雷夫知道家裡的人很喜歡吃自己的手藝。

「你的手藝真的很好。」紐特不吝嗇給予讚美。

「你也很好，我很喜歡吃。」葛雷夫又抓起紐特的手親吻他的指尖。

他們倆人開心的吃著今天的早餐，看著時間差不多葛雷夫開始把自己打理好，由紐特親手繫上領帶，溫莎結，有人說幫愛人打領帶是把他綁在自己身邊的意思，況且脖子是很脆弱的地方，一般來說葛雷夫不會讓人接近。

除非是很信任的人才會讓他們接近，紐特是他最信任的人，自然會讓他親手幫自己打領帶，他很喜歡讓紐特親手幫自己打領帶，這樣簡單的幸福總是會瀰漫在這個家的空氣中。

等到葛雷夫要出門的時候，紐特會親吻他，得到一個祝福的吻葛雷夫當然很開心，一整天的心情會很好，這時候葛雷夫的手下會很慶幸，更高興紐特可以成為他們的部長夫人。

「我出門了，中午會想辦法回家吃飯。」葛雷夫微笑的看著紐特。

「好，我會等你回來，如果來不及通知我一聲。」紐特給予葛雷夫一個吻。

「親愛的，都聽你的。」葛雷夫當然很願意聽紐特說的話。

「別勉強自己。」紐特不希望葛雷夫太逞強。

葛雷夫點點頭，然後用移形換影離開，送走葛雷夫之後紐特先把皮箱裡的孩子們處理好，然後自己再去書房寫稿子，整理一下手稿，葛雷夫已經幫自己校對很多錯字，現在就看編輯大人的心情了。

很多章節已經被編輯刪刪減減，濃縮最重要的一部份告知世人，但是紐特還是希望大家可以詳細知道各種奇獸的特性，了解牠們一點也不會傷害人類和巫師，這才是紐特最想要做的事。

紐特把手稿整理好，打算過幾天請西瑟斯帶回去給遠在英國的編輯，相信他們會幫忙自己處理這件事，這是魔法部的委託紐特當然很願意去做，有時候會和葛雷夫一起去尋找奇獸。

「在想什麼？」葛雷夫打開書房的門看見紐特正在發呆的樣子問。

「沒什麼，只是在整理手稿，想說請西瑟斯他們帶回去。」紐特看見葛雷夫帶中餐回來的樣子微笑。

「別太擔心，因為有你大家才會知道奇獸的個性，不會去傷害牠們。」葛雷夫知道紐特擔心的事情。

「好。」紐特很高興葛雷夫安慰自己。

葛雷夫當然知道紐特的個性，會想辦法好好的安慰他，有了他的安慰紐特很開心，開心的和葛雷夫一起吃午餐，對方總是會盡量抽出時間和自己一起共進午餐，這是多麼幸福的事情。

而且葛雷夫每天帶回來的午餐都是自己最愛吃的東西，有時候自己會想念炸魚薯條，對方還會想辦法幫自己找到有在賣的英國店家，一定是本土口味的店家，這樣好的愛人要到哪裡去找。

甚至自己要去找奇獸或是回去英國時，他總是會陪在自己的身邊，他的假期都用在自己的身上，這是一件多麼幸福的事情，偶爾還會被皮奎里女士以及其他好友揶揄。

「你一定是累積太多假期，才可以和我一起出門。」紐特覺得葛雷夫可以隨時隨地和自己一起出門。

「的確是累積太多休假，現在只要請假都會被瑟拉菲娜揶揄。」葛雷夫知道好友是怎樣個性的人。

「西瑟斯還不是一樣，為了和哥哥約會老是不擇手段，讓大家很傷腦筋。」紐特想起西瑟斯以前的事蹟後微笑。

「看樣子我們都是一樣的人，會為了愛人不擇手段。」葛雷夫一點也不否認自己的個性。

他們開心的品嘗今天的午餐，偶爾說說一些今天發生的事情，直到時間差不多後葛雷夫回去上班，家裡又剩下自己一個人，不知道要做什麼事情，因此走到書房裡隨意拿出一本書來看書。

打算整個下午看書來消磨時間，沒想到伊萊把安妮帶回家，看見女兒回家紐特很開心，順便和伊萊一起喝下午茶，有了他們的陪伴紐特不覺得無聊，開心的聽著女兒這幾天的所見所聞。

「媽咪，我回來了！」安妮開心的跑過去抱紐特。

「歡迎回來。」看見安妮回家紐特很開心。

「這幾天安妮很乖，你不需要太擔心。」伊萊摸摸安妮的頭。

「嗯！哥哥一起來喝下午茶吧！不然我下午沒人陪有點無聊。」紐特笑笑的邀請伊萊一起喝下午茶。

「好。」伊萊當然沒有意見。

紐特準備好下午茶給伊萊和安妮，能夠喝到紐特親手泡的下午茶伊萊和安妮很高興，安妮開心的說著這幾天的見聞，偶爾伊萊會補充一下，看見安妮很開心紐特覺得這幾天的決定是不錯的決定。

而且紐特很喜歡和伊萊說話，和他說話不需要花太多心力，這位寵愛自己的兄長不會給自己太大的壓力，不像西瑟斯的關心總是讓自己感到很大的壓力，今天紐特過的很開心，有葛雷夫和伊萊、安妮的陪伴，他真的很幸福。

→指先 ゆびさき (賞賛)  
中文：指尖，落在指尖上的吻，意味著，讚美


	18. 17、腹 (回帰)

紐特發現到他們家的一家之主又因為任務太多而無法回家，魔國會的安全部部長最近又要去逮捕黑巫師，順便也把西瑟斯和伊萊抓去幫忙，對於父親常常不在家這點安妮很不高興。

看見這樣的情形紐特也沒辦法，只能好好的安慰寶貝女兒，自從魁登斯去上學後安妮總是會希望家人待在自己的身邊，所以葛雷夫出任務的時候安妮會特別焦躁，紐特總是會需要花很多時間去安撫她。

曾經失去過的孩子會害怕失去，這點紐特很清楚，會想辦法安撫寶貝女兒，因此安妮這幾天都和他們一起睡覺，就算隔天早上醒來沒見到葛雷夫也無所謂，有紐特在身邊安妮會安心許多。

「安妮，我們去洗澡，該洗香香了。」紐特看見安妮正在畫畫的樣子說。

「好。」聽到要去洗澡安妮馬上跳起來和紐特一起進入浴室當中。

「小公主最近心情很不好喔！」紐特捏捏女兒的鼻子。

「爹地又被壞人給搶走了！」安妮悶悶的說著。

「那是爹地的工作，這也沒辦法，安妮不喜歡和媽咪在一起嗎？」紐特故做傷心的樣子讓安妮看了有些心疼。

「我最喜歡和媽咪在一起，沒有不喜歡和媽咪在一起。」安妮看見這樣的情形馬上說。

「媽咪相信我們家的小公主。」紐特笑笑的幫孩子洗澡。

「我更喜歡和爹地、媽咪在一起。」安妮說出來的話讓紐特覺得很溫馨。

幫女兒洗過澡之後，紐特仔細的和安妮一起讀了魁登斯寄回來的信件，可以收到魁登斯的信件他們很開心，有時候讀著、讀著安妮會開始想像自己上學後的情形，這時候紐特會摸摸她的頭。

葛雷夫是希望安妮讀伊法摩尼，對此紐特沒有太大的意見，不過最後他們還是會傾向看自家寶貝女兒想要讀哪所學校，他們現在不打算去干預那麼多，這些等到女兒上學的年紀之後再說。

讀過信件之後安妮很想睡，紐特看見這樣的情形親親她的臉頰，然後和她一起睡覺，小女兒窩在懷裡睡覺紐特摸摸她的臉頰，這幾天葛雷夫沒有回來的確有點小寂寞，連自家寶貝女兒都想他。

「晚安，小寶貝。」紐特親親女兒的臉頰。

「媽咪，晚安…」安妮抓著紐特的衣服閉上眼睛睡覺。

夜晚葛雷夫進入家門看見燈光都關掉只留一盞小燈的樣子知曉他們已經睡了，這幾天為了那些討人厭的黑巫師讓他無法回家，對此他非常不高興，加上又看見好友和他的伴侶放閃的樣子更是不爽。

西瑟斯根本就是在挑釁自己，告訴自己說自己和伊萊有多麼的恩愛，氣的自己牙癢癢，很想要和自家伴侶一起，畢竟好友這樣的炫耀讓他非常的不爽，他現在知道為什麼伊萊會很想要扭掉西瑟斯的脖子。

自從自己把紐特拐走之後，西瑟斯總是會用不同的方式來挑釁自己，甚至會用其他的方式來炫耀自己和伊萊的感情有多好，害的葛雷夫實在是不知道要說什麼，只能趁著紐特在身邊的時候故意放閃光。

「波西瓦爾主人，您回來，紐特主人和小姐已經入睡。」家庭小精靈多多出現在葛雷夫的面前。

「嗯，我知道了。」葛雷夫把大衣交給家庭小精靈，然後進入浴室當中梳洗。

換上睡衣的葛雷夫看見床上躺的兩個人微笑，輕輕的走到紐特的身邊，親吻他的肚子，這個吻的意思表示說自己已經回到家，回到他的身邊要他不要去擔心，而且自己也真的很想念他。

紐特似乎是感受到葛雷夫回到家，對方摟著自己睡覺的感覺很安心，讓他不自覺得想要靠近，勉強睜開眼睛親吻他的臉頰，然後又繼續睡下去，沒看見葛雷夫臉上的笑容。

一家三口睡在主臥室的大床上，葛雷夫很喜歡摟著紐特睡覺，當然看見女兒一起睡的樣子他也不會多說什麼，覺得這樣是一件很幸福的事情，回到家裡看見最重要的兩人睡覺的樣子是很幸福的事情。

「啊！爹地回來了！」早上一早醒來安妮看見葛雷夫很開心。

「小寶貝，早安。」葛雷夫親親安妮的小臉蛋。

「我好想爹地。」安妮用力的擁抱葛雷夫。

「我也很想妳，我們不要吵醒媽咪，好嗎？」葛雷夫決定做一頓好吃的早餐給紐特吃。

「好。」安妮用力的點頭。

紐特醒來看見床上的兩人已經不見，也沒想那麼多後進入浴室當中梳洗，廚房飄來早餐的香味，以及父女兩人的嬉鬧聲，這點就讓紐特知道葛雷夫已經回來了，回到屬於他們的家。

雖然現在魁登斯在英國當中念書，這個家是屬於他們一家四口的避風港，未來是否會多幾個孩子，那是未來的事情，即使成員增加這裡還是他們最重要的避風港，也是他們最重要的家。

葛雷夫煮了一頓好吃的早餐，安妮開心的在旁邊幫忙，看見紐特出現後他們更是開心，葛雷夫一臉微笑的看著自己最愛的人，小女兒衝到紐特的身邊，讓對方把她抱起來親吻臉頰。

「早安。」紐特微笑的看著他們兩人。

「早安，親愛的。」葛雷夫把早餐給放好，然後親吻紐特的臉頰。

「媽咪，早安。」安妮開心的跑到紐特的懷裡。

一家三口開心的吃著今天的早餐，看見葛雷夫回到家裡紐特也感到很安心，至少自家伴侶是平安的回到家，沒有任何的傷口，不然的話自己肯定會擔心不已，不過他相信葛雷夫肯定被西瑟斯他們閃到快要受不了。

→腹 はら (回帰)  
中文：肚子，落在肚子上的吻，意味著，回歸


	19. 18、腰 (束縛)

紐特專心的看著葛雷夫換衣服，感受到愛人的視線葛雷夫微笑，不知道對方看著自己是什麼意思，不過他也沒刻意去問，直到自己光裸著上身走到他的面前紐特才回神過來。

看見葛雷夫走到自己的面前紐特馬上臉紅，看樣子自己盯著他的視線被愛人發現，靈機一動的紐特故意親吻葛雷夫的腰，他相信對方自己一定會知道自己的意思，這個吻的意思一定會比自己還要清楚。

「葛雷夫太太，你知道這個吻的意思嗎？」葛雷夫笑笑的看著紐特。

「我當然知道，葛雷夫先生不願意被葛雷夫太太束縛嗎？」紐特站起來擁抱葛雷夫。

「我很願意，很願意被葛雷夫太太束縛一輩子。」葛雷夫當然很願意被紐特束縛一輩子。

「呵呵，最愛你！」紐特聽見當然很高興。

葛雷夫聽見紐特說的話微笑，開心的把他抱在懷裡，打從自己認識他、愛上他起，自己就願意被他束縛一輩子，相信不管經過多久的時間自己都願意被他束縛，他是自己最愛的人。

套上戒指的那一刻起，葛雷夫已經有心理準備要和他一起度過一生，現在他們組成一個家庭，有了兩個寶貝孩子，未來他們家的寶貝是否會增加，那就緣分到了之後就知道。

但是不管經過多少大風大浪他們都不會分開，葛雷夫會牽著對方的手走過這輩子，紐特想要做什麼他會陪他一起做，不管是抓奇獸還是寫書，一定會陪在他的身邊。

「媽咪，我好餓，你和爹地好了沒？」安妮看見兩位父親遲遲沒有出來而大叫。

「我們家的小寶貝在叫人了，快點穿衣服啦！」紐特笑笑的看著葛雷夫。

「遵命！葛雷夫太太。」葛雷夫親親紐特的臉頰後就去穿衣服。

葛雷夫和紐特今天可是答應他們家的寶貝小公主要出去吃飯，難得有個假日可以好好的和孩子們聚在一起，雖然少了他們家的寶貝養子，但是一家三口一起出門吃飯也是不錯的事情。

下個月的親子日他們計劃好要回去英國看魁登斯，誰叫工作狂的葛雷夫累積太多的休假，皮奎里女士非常的傷腦筋，只要葛雷夫請假她可是很願意准假，讓他可以好好的去和家人一起度假。

安妮開心的牽著兩位父親的手一起進入餐廳，看見女兒開心的樣子葛雷夫微笑，紐特摸摸寶貝女兒的頭，什麼話都沒有多說，只要看見女兒開心的樣子他們很開心，也慶幸他們家的小淘氣是個可愛的孩子。

「我們家的小淘氣想要吃什麼？」葛雷夫把菜單拿給安妮看。

「嗯…」安妮看了菜單上的名稱開始在思考。

「慢慢來，我們不急，今天有很多時間。」紐特很有耐心的告訴寶貝女兒。

葛雷夫和紐特早已經選好他們要吃什麼餐點，但是他們決定讓女兒慢慢的考慮，對於小孩子他們總是有很大的耐心，對他們來說魁登斯和安妮的過往讓他們不知道要說什麼，是需要更多的愛來照顧的孩子。

等到安妮已經決定好要吃什麼的時候已經過了五分鐘，不過這段時間他們從未催促孩子，葛雷夫和紐特確認好餐點之後，開心的用一些小魔法逗弄自家寶貝小女兒，安妮被逗得開懷大笑。

自從綁架事件過後，葛雷夫和紐特很擔心安妮會有陰影，來到他們家的前幾天會有做噩夢的情形出現，現在發現她做噩夢的情形已經少了很多，笑容開始變多了，這才讓他們兩人放心。

「小淘氣，慢慢吃。」紐特在上菜前先幫安妮套上餐巾，避免醬汁沾到衣服上。

「好。」安妮拿起刀叉開始吃著自己的餐點。

「我們家小公主真乖。」葛雷夫摸摸安妮德頭。

「我是乖寶寶！」安妮用力的點頭。

葛雷夫和紐特看見這樣的情形笑了笑，然後開始吃起自己的餐點，這期間偶爾會說說話，他們會討論一些不是很重要的事情，很重要的事情他們是絕對不會在孩子們的面前討論。

就算孩子們聽不懂他們說的是什麼，他們還是不想要在孩子們的面前討論，畢竟這些事情不適合在孩子們的面前說，也不適合讓他們知曉，自然不會在他們的面前討論。

安妮也會告訴他們自己和其他人相處的情形，平日葛雷夫去上班的時候，紐特會帶著安妮去玩，當然有時候會帶安妮去公園玩，在那邊安妮認識很多朋友，雖然都是莫魔的孩子，但他們卻不介意。

「我們等下可以去公園玩嗎？」安妮突然想要去公園找朋友玩。

「好。」葛雷夫當然沒有太大的意見。

「想去和朋友們玩？」紐特大概知道女兒的意思。

「嗯！我和他們約好了。」安妮開心的笑容，紐特露出微笑。

吃過午餐之後他們帶著安妮去公園玩，葛雷夫和紐特放手讓自家寶貝女兒去和朋友一起玩，有他們顧著孩子不會隨意的消失，想要綁架的人葛雷夫會親手讓那個傢伙去吃牢飯。

安妮跟紐特還有葛雷夫揮手，看見這樣的情形紐特揮揮手打招呼，葛雷夫完全沒有任何的動作，反而是摟著紐特的腰，看著女兒去和朋友們一起玩耍，他和紐特找到可以注意女兒的椅子坐下來。

摟在紐特身上的腰葛雷夫不打算放手，親密的樣子羨煞許多人，他們在一起完全沒有違和感，在外面紐特當然會很害羞，葛雷夫才不會管那麼多，不僅僅是看著自己的寶貝女兒，還可以順便和伴侶調情。

葛雷夫長的很好看，紐特也不差，自然會有女性回頭看他們，很可惜他們不會去注意那些人的視線，他們的眼裡只有對方的存在，葛雷夫的眼裡永遠只有紐特，非伴侶的人他都看不上眼。

→腰 こし (束縛)  
中文：腰，落在腰上的吻，意味著，束縛


	20. 19、腿 (支配)

「爹地、媽咪。」玩耍過後的安妮跑到他們的身邊。

「小淘氣，該回家了。」紐特拿出手帕擦擦安妮的小臉蛋。

「好。」安妮乖乖的點頭。

「過來！」葛雷夫把女兒抱起來，玩累的孩子趴在他的肩膀上睡覺。

葛雷夫和紐特看見這樣的情形會心一笑，現在差不多是孩子睡午覺的時間，加上剛剛又和朋友們一起玩耍許久，玩累的安妮當然會趴在葛雷夫的肩上睡覺，紐特笑笑的沒說什麼。

回到家的他們幫女兒稍微清理一下，然後把她在床上讓她好好睡覺，自然會幫她蓋好被子讓她好睡，紐特對於孩子總是會細心的照料，就像他箱子裡的奇獸一樣，葛雷夫知道紐特的個性也從不會阻止他。

葛雷夫泡了一壺好茶準備和紐特一起喝，晚點女兒起床之後他們可以一起吃下午茶，不過這之前是他們兩人的談心時間，他們兩人可是很喜歡這樣的談心時間，葛雷夫好幾天不在家，沒有好好的和紐特說話。

「這次的任務還好嗎？」紐特坐下來和葛雷夫一起談心。

「還可以，那些傢伙挺難纏的，有西瑟斯他們幫忙很順利的解決。」葛雷夫想起那些黑巫師就很氣憤。

「是嗎？那就好，還好沒扯到奇獸。」紐特很不喜歡那些犯罪集團在走私奇獸，這樣會讓他受不了。

「有的話，我會讓你一起幫忙。」葛雷夫當然知道紐特的個性。

「謝謝，西瑟斯和哥哥很閃吧！」紐特突然談起兄長的事情讓葛雷夫很訝異。

「的確是很閃，根本就是故意要挑釁我。」葛雷夫想起之前的情形就恨得牙癢癢。

「嘛…西瑟斯就是這樣。」紐特苦笑的說著。

「下次一定要他好看！」葛雷夫絕對會和紐特一起閃回去。

下次見面葛雷夫一定會和紐特一起閃回去，絕對會讓西瑟斯跳腳，自己自然有辦法回擊西瑟斯的挑釁，這個好朋友老是會故意挑釁自己，這點就讓他很無奈，明明和自己差不多大，個性還和小孩子差不多。

紐特知曉自家兄長的個性，一定會故意拉著伊萊閃死葛雷夫，對於自己被葛雷夫拐走這件事西瑟斯還是很計較，明明已經過了那麼久，西瑟斯到現在還在記恨，這點讓他們實在是不知道要說什麼。

葛雷夫和西瑟斯明明就是好朋友，可是要是扯到紐特的事情，他們兩人會不小心翻臉，這點讓自己和伊萊很頭痛，好在現在他們兩人已經不像是以前那樣嚴重，不然的話紐特和伊萊肯定會傷腦筋。

「哥哥肯定很傷腦筋，想要扭掉西瑟斯的頭。」紐特很清楚伊萊的個性。

「布萊克已經好幾次想要扭掉西瑟斯的頭。」葛雷夫看見伊萊的表情很微妙。

「以前只要西瑟斯想要放閃，哥哥一定會想要扭掉他的頭。」紐特開始說起以前的事情。

「哈哈！布萊克果然是來剋西瑟斯那傢伙的。」葛雷夫沒想到自家好友會有這麼多的糗事。

下午茶時間平安過去，晚餐時間也愉快的解決，他們一家三口開心的一起泡澡，安妮到睡覺前都很開心，今晚乖乖的在自己的房間睡覺，得到兩位父親的吻乖乖的閉上眼睛睡覺。

當然葛雷夫和紐特自然也會說睡前故事給她聽，讓她可以安心的睡覺，看見她閉上眼睛睡覺後，他們兩人才會回房間，當然是女兒睡的很沉穩之後才一起回去房間去做他們的事情。

紐特坐在床上等著葛雷夫上床睡覺，這時候他看見葛雷夫趴在自己的大腿親吻，這個動作讓他很訝異，這個吻表示說對方是支配自己的人，雖然他一點也不介意對方支配自己就是。

「睡前還要做這個動作？」紐特很不好意思的看著葛雷夫。

「當然要做，這是生活情趣。」葛雷夫露出好看的微笑。

「葛雷夫先生很喜歡營造生活情趣呢！」紐特突然跨坐在葛雷夫的身上。

「葛雷夫太太很喜歡。」葛雷夫開始幫紐特解開扣子。

不知不覺進入大人的時間，好幾天沒有觸碰對方，他們開始想念對方的體溫，現在有時間當然要好好的溫存一下，葛雷夫一點也不想要放過紐特，而對方自然會配合他。

畢竟紐特也很想念葛雷夫的體溫，少了對方真的很不好睡，會擔心他到底好不好，當然對方回來一定要好好的確認對方的存在，這是屬於他們兩人的儀式，也是他們之間的生活情趣。

淋漓盡致過後他們喜歡聽著對方的心跳，之後才會慢慢的進入浴室當中去梳洗，然後靠在對方的懷裡感受到對方的體溫，閉上眼睛好好的睡覺，沉穩又安心的感覺讓他們感到很幸福。

「晚安，帕西。」紐特親吻葛雷夫的臉頰。

「晚安，親愛的，祝好夢。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的頭髮和他一起入睡。

紐特抓著葛雷夫的衣服和他一起入睡，對方強而有力的心跳聲是最好的安眠曲，躺在床上的時候他們不太會計較對方的身高，這時候葛雷夫才不會覺得自己稍微矮了紐特一小點。

不管怎樣對葛雷夫來說紐特是很重要的人，只要可以把人抱在懷裡他就會感到很安心，這份安心的感覺只有紐特一個人可以給他，至少對他來說除了紐特以外，沒有其他人可以帶給他這樣的感覺。

打從和紐特交往後，葛雷夫才知道自己會有這樣的感情，從不會和任何人深入交往的葛雷夫從不知道自己會有這樣的情感，慾望什麼的也從未想過，對紐特會一而再、再而三的想要碰觸，隱藏許久的慾望才在這時候爆發出來。

→腿 もも (支配)  
中文：大腿，落在大腿上的吻，意味著，支配


	21. 20、脛 (服従)

事情處理完畢之後葛雷夫的辦公室來了兩位貴客，一位還是他的伴侶的兄長，當然也是他的好友，西瑟斯．斯卡曼德，也是遠近馳名的戰爭英雄，另外一位則是西瑟斯的伴侶伊萊．傑克斯登．布萊克。

對於他們兩人的到來葛雷夫沒有多說什麼，反正該處理事情他們都處理好，會過來只有兩種原因，一種是單純處理公事，另外一種就是西瑟斯來和自己炫耀紐特的一切，不外乎就是這兩種原因。

葛雷夫覺得等下應該要好好的沉住氣，以免等下紐特來找自己吃飯的時候看到他和西瑟斯打架的情形，而且他一點也不奢望伊萊會幫自己處理西瑟斯，也許好一點或許會來阻止。

「帕西，等下一起吃飯，我知道你今天會和阿緹米斯一起吃飯。」西瑟斯大辣辣的走入葛雷夫的辦公室當中。

「嗯，好。」葛雷夫繼續盯著公文沒有多說什麼。

「帕西，我問你，你親過阿緹米斯的小腿嗎？」西瑟斯的問題差點讓葛雷夫噴給他一臉咖啡。

「還沒親吻過。」除了差點噴了好友一臉咖啡以外，葛雷夫還差點嗆到。

「你沒事問這麼私密的問題幹嘛！」伊萊看見葛雷夫的表情替他捏把冷汗。

「我都親過你的，而且吻的意義是服從，所以想問問。」西瑟斯說出來的話讓其他兩人很想扭掉他的頭。

「到底是你服從布萊克還是他服從你？」葛雷夫挑眉的看著西瑟斯。

「當然是…痛！痛！痛！伊萊，我錯了！」當西瑟斯要說出來的時候，伊萊直接擰他的耳朵。

紐特帶著女兒進來看見伊萊教訓西瑟斯的樣子差點笑出來，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形有些訝異，他沒想到自家好友會被伴侶這樣教訓，跟著紐特一起進入葛雷夫的辦公室的蒂娜也嚇到。

葛雷夫看見紐特過來很開心，過去把女兒抱起來，然後聽聽蒂娜報告的事情，根本不去管西瑟斯和伊萊他們到底怎樣，紐特只是看了一眼後也沒多說什麼，這種事情他很常看見。

「那個…不用阻止他們嗎？」蒂娜看見這樣的情形很訝異。

「不用啦！哥哥很常這樣教訓西瑟斯。」紐特笑笑的說著，似乎沒打算去阻止。

「金坦小姐，有什麼事嗎？」葛雷夫抱著女兒問起蒂娜。

「部長，那件事情…」蒂娜把所有的事情告訴葛雷夫。

「我知道了。」葛雷夫點頭表示自己清楚了。

等伊萊教訓完西瑟斯後他們一行人才去魔國會當中的員工餐廳吃飯，不知道為什麼蒂娜和奎妮也一起跟他們同桌一起吃飯，其他的正氣師看見這樣的情形很訝異，而其他員工看見當然也是。

葛雷夫和紐特卻沒有在意那麼多，西瑟斯和伊萊更不用說，金坦姊妹對此也沒有太大的意見，似乎對和他們一起吃飯這件事習以為常，紐特喜歡和金坦姊妹在一起，這點葛雷夫沒有太大的意見，畢竟她們是自家伴侶的朋友。

畢竟有時候他們家的寶貝女兒還需要拜託金坦姊妹照顧，自然偶爾會跟她們一起共進午餐，葛雷夫自然不會多說什麼，有時候紐特親自做主的事情他也不會刻意去反駁。

「今天，西瑟斯說，親吻小腿的意思是，服從。」葛雷夫抬起紐特的小腿開始按摩，然後拉起的褲管親吻他的小腿。

「我現在知道為什麼他會被哥哥擰耳朵。」紐特一點也不意外西瑟斯為什麼會被教訓。

「因為我問他，是他服從布萊克，還是布萊克服從他，要說的時候就被擰。」葛雷夫輕輕的把紐特的褲管放下來。

「嘛！這個嘛…基本上是西瑟斯服從哥哥，只要哥哥說什麼西瑟斯都會聽。」紐特笑笑的說著。

西瑟斯和伊萊抱著安妮進入葛雷夫的辦公室的時候聽見他們的對話，葛雷夫和紐特沒想到他們會聽見他們兩人之間的談話，聽見他們的談話西瑟斯馬上反駁，差點嚇到他們兩人。

「阿緹米斯，你怎麼可以跟帕西爆料我的事情，這下子我在帕西的面前要怎麼做人。」西瑟斯聽見他們的對話馬上大叫。

「吵死了，你要全部魔國會的人都知道你的事情嗎？還有，你這樣會嚇到安妮。」伊萊把安妮交給葛雷夫後開始教訓西瑟斯。

「我錯了，對不起，痛…伊萊，饒了我。」西瑟斯馬上開始求饒。

「嘛…我就知道。」紐特看見這樣的情形很無奈。

葛雷夫已經不想要去管他們兩人，安妮跳下來去找紐特，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫放下女兒讓她去找紐特，他們家的兩個孩子都很黏紐特，這點葛雷夫一點也不意外，畢竟紐特花了很多時間照顧他們。

等西瑟斯和伊萊鬧完之後也差不多到了下午茶時間，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形請人家把下午茶拿到他的辦公室來，能夠和自己最愛的人一起吃下午茶是很不錯的選擇，西瑟斯的慘狀真的不適合出現在大家的面前。

葛雷夫覺得自己和紐特誰也沒有服從誰，剛剛那個親吻不過只是個生活情趣，一個簡單的意義，他們兩人尊重對方，不需要去服從對方，服從在他們的關係當中不存在。

「雅各叔叔家的麵包！」安妮看見玻璃獸的麵包很開心。

「要慢慢吃，不可以吃太快。」紐特摸摸女兒的頭。

「好。」安妮開心的吃著今天的下午茶。

安妮開心的吃著下午茶，葛雷夫今天親自泡茶給大家喝，紐特很喜歡喝自家伴侶親手泡的茶，因此西瑟斯和伊萊才會有機會喝到葛雷夫親手泡的茶，當然安妮也跟著他們一起喝茶。

→脛 すね (服従)  
中文：小腿，落在小腿上的吻，意味著，服從


	22. 21、足の甲 (隷属)

「西瑟斯他們總算離開了。」葛雷夫回到家差點想要躺平。

「呵呵！辛苦你了。」紐特親吻葛雷夫的臉頰。

「不親吻這嗎？」葛雷夫故意指著自己的唇。

「你確定要嗎？葛雷夫先生。」紐特笑笑的看著葛雷夫。

「當然要，親愛的葛雷夫太太。」葛雷夫把人拉到懷裡開始親吻紐特。

他們家的小寶貝現在正在皮箱當中幫忙餵食奇獸，偶爾也跟著那些奇獸一起玩耍，等到葛雷夫和紐特親吻完畢後才去把女兒帶出來，晚餐家庭小精靈已經幫他們做好，因此他們可以直接用餐。

晚餐時間，葛雷夫心血來潮想要喝紅酒，親自去酒窖當中去拿一瓶好喝的紅酒來喝，他喜歡和紐特一起喝紅酒，女兒現在未成年當然是不能喝酒，自然家庭小精靈會準備果汁給她喝。

紐特看見這樣的情形微笑，葛雷夫親自拿紅酒出來表示說想要一起喝，他自然不會去拒絕，安妮從不會去吵著說要喝，魁登斯也很少會說要喝，似乎是已經有自覺知道自己還沒成年。

「是想要慶祝什麼嗎？」紐特笑笑的問著葛雷夫。

「只是突然心血來潮想要喝罷了。」葛雷夫打開紅酒然後醒酒準備和紐特一起喝。

「我以為你是要慶祝西瑟斯離開。」紐特大概知道葛雷夫的心態。

「這個當然也是原因之一。」葛雷夫一點也不否認這件事。

「呵呵！」紐特很清楚葛雷夫的心思。

紐特笑笑的沒多說什麼，自家兄長有多麼煩人這件事他很清楚，還好現在有伊萊在他的身邊，西瑟斯才不會刻意造次，不然的話西瑟斯要是鬧起來肯定會讓人傷腦筋許久。

尤其是自己被他保護這麼久的時間，紐特知道自己離開西瑟斯的羽翼這件事讓對方不諒解很久，還是因為伊萊的關係自己才可以出來好好闖闖，才可以來到葛雷夫的身邊和他在一起。

晚餐開心的慶祝之後他們各自去忙自己的事情，時間到了紐特哄著安妮睡覺，之後才回到主臥室和葛雷夫一起睡覺，這之前他們兩人會先聊聊天，說說這幾天沒說到的分量。

「親愛的，你的皮膚有點乾澀。」葛雷夫拿起乳液幫紐特擦。

「最近天氣有些乾燥，有點不習慣。」即使住在紐約多年紐特還是不習慣這裡的天氣。

「這麼久了還不習慣？」葛雷夫輕輕的親吻紐特的腳背。

「嗯，還是不太習慣，但有你在身邊，我會努力適應。」紐特看見葛雷夫親吻自己的腳背微笑。

「呵！別想太多，不需要刻意去適應。」葛雷夫不想要帶給紐特困擾。

「好。」紐特知道剛剛的吻是什麼意思。

當然隸屬也不存在他們的關係當中，就像服從不存在他們的關係當中是一樣的道理，這些吻不過是他們之間的生活情趣，兩人之間的關係需要營造一些生活情趣，這樣他們的愛情才會維持該有的新鮮度。

兩個男人之間愛情或許不是那樣重要，但是偶爾營造一些生活情趣反而可以好好的維繫他們之間的關係，而且他們喜歡營造這些生活情趣，他們可是把自己的心交給對方，好好的幫對方保存著。

「我們把心交給了對方，各自保存著，你說是嗎？親愛的葛雷夫太太。」葛雷夫故意把人壓在自己的身下。

「帕西…」聽見葛雷夫說的話紐特根本不敢去看對方。

「親愛的，你真可愛。」葛雷夫喜歡紐特的反應。

紐特很清楚葛雷夫的意思，對方說情話的樣子讓他感到很害羞，每次葛雷夫對自己說情話紐特總是會不自覺害羞起來，即使他們在一起這麼多年紐特的反應還是一樣，葛雷夫才會覺得自家伴侶很可愛。

這樣可愛的伴侶葛雷夫才不會放手，如果有人想要跟自己搶人，他肯定會讓那個人好看，紐特是屬於葛雷夫，是他最重要的伴侶，沒有人可以替代他，任何人無法替代紐特．阿緹米斯．費多．斯卡曼德這個人。

波西瓦爾．葛雷夫的伴侶只有他一個人，相信紐特也是這樣，他們的心只屬於對方，心裡面只放著對方一個人，眼裡永遠只看到對方，只有對方可以走入自己的內心當中。

「我，波西瓦爾．葛雷夫，這輩子只愛紐特．阿緹米斯．費多．斯卡曼德一個人，不論貧富、生老病死…」葛雷夫說出當年的結婚誓詞。

「我，紐特．阿緹米斯．費多．斯卡曼德，只認定波西瓦爾．葛雷夫一個人是我的丈夫，不論貧富、生老病死…」紐特跟著念出自己當年的誓詞。

不管重複念多少次的結婚誓詞，他們都知道自己永遠只愛著對方一個人，葛雷夫和紐特希望他們的緣分不會結束，永遠都不會結束，想要一直、一直的愛著這個人，不想要放手。

葛雷夫和紐特知道他們無法參與對方的過去，可是可以參與對方的未來，他們的未來一直會有對方的存在，生命的歷程是，相愛、相知相惜、浪漫的和對方一起慢慢變老，之後放下、即使有遺憾也要放下，最後天堂相見。

到他們來到生命終點之前，葛雷夫和紐特會一直牽著對方的手走下去，甜蜜的和對方一起過著他們的生活，在此之前他們會組成屬於他們的家庭，有孩子們的歡笑聲，也有他們兩人的談笑聲。

「親愛的，我今天有跟你說，我愛你嗎？」葛雷夫笑笑的說著。

「還沒，帕西，我好愛你。」紐特親吻葛雷夫的臉頰。

「我也是，我愛你，紐特。」葛雷夫知道自己放開不了紐特的手。

→足の甲 あしのこう (隷属)  
中文：腳背，落在腳背上的吻，意味著，隸屬


	23. 22、爪先 (崇拝)

紐特清楚自己其實很崇拜葛雷夫，對方強大的樣子讓他很崇拜他，當然這點紐特從沒有告訴葛雷夫，偶爾會趁著他熟睡的時候偷偷的親吻他的腳尖，這點葛雷夫從不知道。

直到某天晚上紐特以為葛雷夫熟睡，偷偷的親吻他的腳尖後入睡，沒想到這點竟然會被葛雷夫看到，當然葛雷夫沒有刻意去拆穿紐特，他知道這個吻的意思，有崇拜的意思，看樣子自家伴侶很崇拜自己。

既然對方不想要讓自己知道，葛雷夫也不會刻意去讓紐特知道自己已經知道這件事，有時候他會偷偷看紐特親吻自己的腳尖，這樣隱晦的小情趣只要不去拆穿對方是一件很好玩的事情。

「今天想要吃什麼？」葛雷夫把紐特抱在自己的懷裡，看見時間差不多後問著。

「嗯？我都可以，還是要出去吃？」紐特想了想之後反問葛雷夫。

「出去吃好了，也該帶小淘氣出門吃飯。」葛雷夫覺得是該帶女兒出門吃飯。

「也好，這樣不用麻煩家庭小精靈。」紐特招招手要安妮過來，準備帶她出去吃飯。

對於可以出去吃飯安妮當然很高興，紐特幫安妮打理好衣服後才帶著她出去吃飯，葛雷夫牽著女兒的手出門，他們步行到家裡附近的餐館吃飯，平常有時間他們也會去那家餐館吃飯，自然今天也是去那邊吃飯。

魁登斯在家的時候他們也會過來一起吃飯，葛雷夫和紐特喜歡到那家餐館吃飯，自然會帶著孩子們過去一起吃飯，安妮很喜歡去那家餐館吃飯，所以他們只要有時間就會去那家餐館吃飯。

「媽咪，我想吃這個，可以嗎？」安妮看著菜單問紐特。

「嗯…好啊！」紐特看了一下女兒想要點的餐點後點頭答應。

「要點餐了嗎？」葛雷夫看見他們差不多選好之後問。

「好。」紐特點頭答應。

今天的餐點安妮很喜歡，胃口也很好，還把葛雷夫給紐特的點心給吃光，葛雷夫和紐特看見這樣的情形苦笑，他們沒想到今天他們家的小淘氣胃口會這麼好，不過他們也很開心女兒胃口這樣的好。

紐特很喜歡吃甜甜的東西，不過他對於吃的東西不是那樣的挑，但偏偏對於甜點是那樣的喜歡，所以葛雷夫偶爾會做一些甜點給紐特吃，紐特對於果醬類的東西情有獨鍾，這點葛雷夫很清楚，所以他會親手做果醬給他吃。

因此早餐的時候葛雷夫會拿出那些果醬讓紐特沾著麵包吃，家裡的小孩子們也會一起吃到葛雷夫親手做的果醬，看見他們很喜歡吃葛雷夫很有成就感，他喜歡看見他們吃的開心的樣子。

「我們家小公主今天胃口很好。」葛雷夫看見餐桌上的餐盤微笑。

「東西很好吃，一定要吃光，媽咪說不可以浪費。」安妮一定會把餐點給吃完。

「我們家小淘氣真乖。」紐特聽見女兒說的話摸摸她的頭。

「嘿嘿！」聽見紐特的稱讚安妮開心的笑著。

回到家後安妮開心的和玻璃獸、木精等奇獸玩耍，葛雷夫和紐特看見這樣的情形微笑，安妮很喜歡和那些奇獸一起玩耍，很多時候他們會放任安妮去和那些奇獸玩耍。

玩累了之後紐特會抱著安妮一起去洗澡，如果葛雷夫和紐特沒空的話，安妮會自己去洗澡，可愛的樣子深得大家的疼愛，不過有時候他們還是會心疼安妮太過懂事，反而會用更多的心力去疼愛她。

當然魁登斯也是一樣，在闇黑怨靈事件過去後，葛雷夫和紐特傾盡所有的愛在疼愛魁登斯，他好不容易忘卻以前痛苦的事情，現在當然要好好的疼愛他，讓他感受到幸福的滋味。

「我希望小魁和安妮可以這樣幸福下去。」紐特對於孩子們只有這樣的心願。

「會的，在我們的疼愛下他們會很幸福。」葛雷夫當然知道紐特的意思。

「小魁和安妮是好孩子。」紐特對於他們的遭遇很心疼。

「別想太多。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的額頭。

紐特看見葛雷夫跪下來親吻自己的腳尖，這樣突如其來的動作讓他嚇一跳，紐特沒想到葛雷夫會這樣做，自己只有在葛雷夫熟睡的時候偷偷的親吻他的腳尖，還不敢讓對方知道。

葛雷夫親吻完畢之後微笑，他抬頭看見紐特臉紅的樣子，看見這樣的紐特微笑，可愛的樣子映入葛雷夫的眼裡，看見葛雷夫眼裡的自己紐特又有些不好意思，這樣的自己常常映入葛雷夫的眼裡。

「怎麼突然親吻我的腳尖？」紐特好奇的問著葛雷夫。

「你有時候晚上會偷偷親吻我的腳尖。」葛雷夫只是這樣簡單的告訴紐特。

「那是因為…」被發現到紐特害羞的說不出話來。

「我知道，不需要說原因。」葛雷夫笑笑的要他不要解釋。

「帕西，我其實很崇拜你。」紐特不好意思的說出原因。

「我也是，你有些長處是讓我崇拜的。」葛雷夫摸摸紐特的臉，微笑的看著他。

紐特看見葛雷夫靠近自己的面前然後親吻自己，而自己只能回應他的親吻，葛雷夫的吻是那樣的溫暖，讓自己一點也不想要放開他，紐特知道自己這輩子大概無法放手，這個人讓自己想要依賴她一輩子。

葛雷夫很清楚自己無法放開紐特這個人，永遠都無法放開他的手，想要親吻他一輩子，想要和他一起度過未來的所有日子，牽著他的手走過未來人生的路途，永遠都不想要放開他的手。

葛雷夫和紐特一點也不想要放開對方的手，他們相信未來的日子一定會和對方一起度過，少了對方他們的靈魂就不完整，這份愛會直到他們生命抵達終點的時候，或許到那時候也無法忘卻。END

→爪先 つまさき (崇拝)  
中文：腳尖，落在腳尖上的吻，意味著，崇拜


End file.
